


Hell's Favorite Demon

by Lov3the3vil



Category: Ranma
Genre: General, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lov3the3vil/pseuds/Lov3the3vil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma dies during the Nekoken training and is replaced. Ranma's part demon and was raised by Hild. Ryoga's a demon and was raised by Genma. Kuno's fairly sane. And for once there's no incest in the divine family. In this world, nothing is what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I didn't do her! I mean him! I mean _it_! I didn't do it!!

Hell's Favorite Demon  
Chapter 1

"Lai!" A booming female voice resonated throughout the floor.

A woman with emerald green hair ran through the large double doors and bowed, "Yes, Hild-sama?"

"Lai, I need you to call my son. I have a few jobs for him."

"Yes, Hild-sama," Lai bowed again before leaving and smiling. She loved calling Hild's son in. He was such a handsome creature. She sat at her desk and picked up the phone.

(-)

"Poppa! No, Poppa, don't throw me in there again!" The young man tossed and turned in his sleep, "It's scary!...I don't wanna go back...Poppa...Poppa!"

He sat up panting, his eyes holding a bewildered look. He ran his hands through his ebony black hair and stood from his bed, stretching the kinks from his limbs.

A sharp ringing sounded through the room and he reached over onto the metal dresser and grabbed his phone.

"Talk to me...yeah...alright, I'll be there in a few...okay...bye," He hung up and walked into the closet, coming out again a few moments later wearing a pair of black cargos with red trim, a black t-shirt, and a pair of black leather bracers.

In a puff of black swirling smoke he disappeared from the room completely.

(-)

Lai looked up from her paperwork when she heard the sound of footsteps. She smiled at the young man before her, "Hild-sama is waiting for you, Ranma."

He nodded, "Thanks, Lai," and walked through the double doors.

"You called for me, Mom?" He asked as he sat down on one of the chairs in the spacious office.

"Yes, dear, I have some jobs for you," Hild said, standing up. Hild was a gorgeous woman with a lithe sensual figure. Hild was also the ruler of Nifleheim, or, as mortals tend to call it, Hell. Her skin was tan and her eyes were a bright molten amber. On her forehead was a red star, her demonic symbol. (I think)

Ranma was around Hild's height and had slightly lighter skin than she did. He had a lithe figure and moved with cat like grace. His hair was long and tied back in a ponytail, a style that defined him but would look childish on anyone else. His eyes were a piercing gray-blue. Beneath each of his eyes were 3 red slash marks and in the center of his forehead was the kanji for chaos in the same color.

"What kind of jobs?" Ranma asked.

"Nothing too big. I know you, Ranma," Hild said smiling, "You've been wanting to explore midgard for a while now. I think it's time you went on vacation."

Ranma blinked, "A vacation? We went from jobs to a vacation."

Hild nodded, "Yes. Your _job_ will be to relax and cause a bit of chaos wherever you decide to vacation. Unless of course you go visit your sister, Urd, then you must behave."

Ranma crossed his arms over his chest, "Yes, of course, Mom. Bell won't let me mis-behave. And I've yet to turn Bell down for anything..."

Hild laughed, "So, you'll go on this vacation?"

Ranma nodded, "Yeah. I was planning on calling Urd and visiting her anyway."

"Good. Now, you go and make your mother proud."

Ranma smiled as he stood up from his seat, "Alright, Mom, you got it."

On his way out Lai couldn't help staring at Ranma's ass. It was a nice ass...Lai shook her head and smiled at Ranma, "Have fun in midgard, Ranma-kun."

Ranma nodded, "I will, Lai. Oh, can you do me a favor and call Ryoga? See if he can't meet me at the gates in a few hours."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. But he might already be on Midgard."

"Whatever works, just send him over to the gates if he's here. Otherwise I'll find him later."


	2. Hell's Favorite Demon Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Oh! My Goddess. I do however own Ranma 1/2 (checks papers)..no, wait, no I don't. Damn it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Oh! My Goddess. I do however own Ranma 1/2 (checks papers)..no, wait, no I don't. Damn it.

Hell's Favorite Demon  
History of The Wild Horse

Genma grumbled, frustrated. He didn't understand, he'd thrown the boy in the pit tied with fish sausages, just like the manual said, so why hadn't he learned the technique yet.

He rubbed his chin while holding his son still underneath his foot. _Maybe if I try other fish products...?_ And so he tried others. Dried sardines, then salted sardines, and fish cakes.

Genma sat atop the boulder covering the pit. Yowls and cries of pain coming from beneath him. He hoped the fish cakes worked, he really didn't want to have to venture into town to find more fish products, the locals were already getting suspicious...

(-)

Inside the pit a 6-year-old Ranma lay on the cold dirt bottom of the pit. Small scratches littered his body, his bloody hands covering his face as best as he could.

The yowling had long since been blocked out, but forever engraved in his mind. The feeling of those sharp claws still lingered in his mind and he still felt a few cats around him trying to get at the small fish cake pieces stuck to his tattered and dirtied gi.

He saw nothing but the darkness around him and the many glowing eyes of the vicious creatures. He saw little, but knew his vision was fading. Fading, just as his life seeped from him, just as his blood seeped from the accumulated cuts decorating his body.

As he fell into blissful unconsciousness he barely noticed the claw coming towards his face.

(-)

His surroundings were...not very different. Everywhere he looked, there was black. The floor upon which he stood was black, and gray fog danced around his feet; covering the floor in a mist.

He spun around in a circle, trying to find some semblance of where he was. It was about this time that he noticed that it didn't hurt to move and that he sported no cuts or bruises, and the tattered remains of his gi had disappeared and been replaced with a full gi.

He was confused. So very confused. What was going on?

"I think I can answer that, little one," A voice spoke from the darkness.

"Whu? Who's there!" He shouted.

"No need to yell, I'm right here."

He turned around and settled into the fighting stance he'd learned when he was just beginning to walk. In front of him stood a tall woman with a dark tan and molten amber eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked, never once relaxing his stance.

"I am known as Hild, ruler of Niflehiem."

"Ni-ful-hine?" He asked. The word sounding strange to his mind.

"Niflehiem," Hild repeated, "But there's a reason I am here, Ranma."

He relaxed his stance by a small margin while tilting his head questioningly, "What reason?"

She knelt down to his eye level, "Do you know why _you_ are here, Ranma?"

Ranma looked around him, at the black abyss surrounding them. He shook his head in the negative, "I don't know, Hild-san."

"What was the last thing you remember before coming here?"

"One of those evil furry things was going to hurt me with its sharp claws..." He looked down and shuffled his feet, "I...what happened?"

Hild nodded, "Ranma...you're not alive anymore," she said softly.

His eyes widened, "Not...alive...?" He looked at his hands and, for the first time since finding himself in the black abyss, found his hands and body to be transparent.

"But...but how?" He looked up at Hild, looking for answers he hoped she could provide.

"You died in the pit, from the loss of blood," Hild explained.

"What about poppa? And momma? Will I ever see them again?" He asked, tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

Hild shook her head and Ranma sniffed.

He dried his eyes on his sleeve and sniffed again, "I'm not gonna cry...girls cry...I'm not a girl...I'm a man..." He mumbled to himself, his mind trying to block the pain.

Hild sat on the floor indian style and pulled Ranma into her lap, "It's okay to cry, Ranma, it's okay..." Ranma began crying into her shoulder as she held him and his young resolve broke. She didn't know what it was about this boy. But he just made her..._care_ about what happened to him.

After Ranma had calmed down he looked up at Hild, his eyes a bit red from the crying, "What now, Hild-san?"

Hild smiled down at the boy in her lap, "Now I give you a choice."

"A choice?"

"A choice," She repeated, "Instead of simply letting your soul move on to the next world, I could take you under my wing. Teach you to be like me."

"Like you?" He tilted his head once more in confusion, "What are you?"

"I'm a demon, Ranma," she stopped him before he could say anything, "But I'm not evil."

"Not evil? You're a demon, demons are evil!" Ranma shouted scrambling out of her lap.

Hild sighed, "Ranma, would an evil demon have comforted you like I did just moments ago?"

He stopped his scrambling a few feet away from her, "I guess not...but...Poppa always said demons were evil and bad and should be destroyed."

"Your father said many things, Ranma, among them was the thought that women were weaker than men..." Hild grumbled the last part.

Ranma nodded, "But...what if I don't want to become a demon?"

"What do you mean, Ranma?" Hild questioned.

"I don't know..." He said not quite sure _what_ his mind meant.

Hild thought it over, "Maybe...I can see what I can do...but what if I can't arrange anything?"

Ranma looked down at the ground thought through all the possibilities his 6 year old mind could come up with, "...I guess I could deal with being a demon..."

Hild smiled at the boy and stood up, "Very well then, let us be on our way. I can't leave you here while I'm gone," She said offering him her hand.

As they walked into the darkness a childish voice could be heard, "Does this make you my new mommy?"

"Perhaps," The smile could be heard in Hild's voice.

To Be Continued...

-Lov3the3vil


	3. Hell's Favorite Demon Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: If I owned Ranma...he'd have orgies all year 'round! What do ya think? ...No? Well, that's alright...I don't own Ranma anyway...

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Ranma...he'd have orgies all year 'round! What do ya think? ...No? Well, that's alright...I don't own Ranma anyway...

Hell's Favorite Demon  
Chapter 3

Ranma stood in a dark alley, enjoying the breeze that only Midgard holds. Niflehiem was far from perfect, lacking any type of breeze outside tornado like winds. So it was times when he was on Midgard that he enjoyed his unlimited license to the limit.

The ringing of his cell phone interrupted his thoughts. He grabbed it out of his pocket and answered, "Talk to me."

"_Ranma, I just called Ryoga, he said he was on Midgard in the district of Nerima._"

Ranma nodded, "Alright, thanks Lai."

"_Anything else? Anyone else to find, talk to, meet with, perhaps sleep with?_"

Ranma laughed, "Sorry, Lai, not this week."

"_Damn...oh well, see you when you get back._"

"Bye," He hung up the phone and chuckled as he put it back in his pocket, "She just doesn't give up."

He walked out of the alley and looked down the road, "Hmm, I should probably head to Bell's place first. She'll be annoyed that I didn't visit first otherwise..." With that he walked across the street and opened the gate.

He smiled at Banpei as the robot raked the yard and knocked on the front door, "Pizza delivery!"

He smirked as he "saw" Belldandy's aura flare into view and her power rise. There was the sound of scrambling feet and a quiet, "oh shit" before a blast of lightening crashed into the backyard and a blackened Urd staggered into the front yard while making a beeline towards him.

She grabbed the front of his shirt and stared him in the eyes, "Are you _trying_ to get us killed?"

He smiled widely, "Perhaps."

Then the door opened to reveal the reason why Urd was so scared as to curse. Belldandy had a small dark red aura outlining her body, her long brown hair fluttering in a non-existent wind. Ranma simply smirked and relished in the evil-ish aura she put out. Smiling, he walked forward, and gave her a big hug; abruptly ridding Belldandy of the dark aura.

"I _knew_ you were evil deep down!" He said laughing.

Belldandy blushed in embarrassment, "Oh my..."

Urd grumbled a bit, "All of this just to see the tiniest bit of evil in Belldandy," She sighed, "One of these days you're going to get us all killed."

Ranma released Bell from the hug and turned back to Urd, "Aw, you're just jealous that I gave Bell-chan a hug first," He opened his arms, "C'mon, now it's your turn, Urd-chan!"

Now engulfed in a hug by her younger "brother" she spit out, "You. Are. _Evil_."

Ranma stepped back and tilted his head, "Why thank you, I try. But the kami part of me makes me somewhat of a bleeding heart," He sighed, "It makes killing people so much harder than it should be..."

(-)

Skuld walked out of her room and down the hall to see Belldandy standing in the front door. She continued walking and saw they had a guest, well, technically he wasn't a guest so much as distant family.

"Ranma-niichan!"

Ranma looked away from Urd and smiled as Skuld engulfed him in a hug, "Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"I'm good, Ranma-niichan. And stop calling me kiddo."

"Not a snowballs chance in hell, kiddo."

(-)

Ranma sipped at his hot cocoa, he was never fond of tea, and tilted his head at Keiichi, "Who're you?"

Keiichi gulped nervously at him, "I-I'm Keiichi Morisato..."

"You weren't around last time I was here. How'd you come to live here?"

"I...uh...I answered a call...and made a wish..."

"Oh," Ranma said, "The Goddess Relief Hotline. It'll get you every time," He shook his head before smiling, "Well, glad to meet you," He reached across the table and shook Keiichi's hand.

"So, how long will you be on Midgard?" Urd asked.

"Until Mom sends someone after me. I'm on vacation, so I'm probably just going to wander around and mess with people," Ranma said, "It's what I do best after all."

"Of course," Urd rolled her eyes.

Ranma simply smiled, "You know you love me."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"More hot chocolate, Ranma-kun?" Belldandy offered.

"Yes, please."

"Ranma-niichan?"

"Hm?"

"I need help with one of my inventions, can you help me?" Skuld asked.

"Sure, kiddo, just let me finish my hot cocoa and I'll be there in a few minutes."

(-)

A few minutes later and Ranma found himself sitting at a desk with a screwdriver in one hand and soldering gun in the other.

"So...why am I doing this again?" He asked.

"I'm making a self-repairing part for Keiichi since his motorcycle breaks down all the time."

"Ah...okay..." He thought it over, "So why don't you just teach him how to repair his motorcycle?"

"He knows how. But he won't let me in his garage anymore either," Skuld suddenly found the floor more interesting.

Ranma put down the tools and turned to face Skuld, "Skuld, what did you do?"

"I...I repaired his bike and made it go faster than normal..."

"_How_ fast?" He raised an eyebrow.

She hesitated, "Fast enough to ban me from his garage."

Ranma smiled and stood up, on his way to the door he ruffled her hair, "You're a goddess after my own heart, kiddo." Walking out of her room/workshop he made his way onto the porch and followed the direction of Keiichi's aura.

Walking into the garage he leaned against the door jam for a few moments, just watching Keiichi adjust things on his motorcycle. He watched him stare at one spot for a while and got tired of staying silent.

"Need any help with that?" Ranma asked.

Keiichi jumped, the wrench in his hand dropping with a loud clang onto the cement floor. He stared at Ranma for a second before speaking, "Oh, Ranma, it's you. You scared me."

"I kind of figured that when you jumped a foot in the air," He walked up to Keiichi, "So you need any help?"

"I, uh..." He hesitated.

"Don't worry. I don't use magic, I believe in using elbow grease for motorcycles," Ranma smiled proudly, "I have my own bike held in storage by one of my friends. A midnight black Ducati..." He sighed. _Can't wait to get my baby back..._

Keiichi visibly released a sigh a relief before answering, "I _could_ use some help," He moved back a few feet, "Look over here, does anything seem out of the ordinary there?"

Ranma crouched down and peered closely at the metallic part in front of him. He grabbed a socket wrench from thin air and went to work.

A couple minutes later Ranma scooted back so Keiichi could admire his work. As Keiichi admired, Ranma sized him up. Trying to figure out why Belldandy would stay with this human.

He blinked as he noticed Keiichi wave a hand in front of his face. He cursed himself as he realized how badly he'd spaced out trying to figure out what Bell's possible reasoning could've been, aside from the wish. She was Kami-sama's favorite after all, had she asked to have the wish revoked he would've done so and assigned another in her place.

"You okay?" Keiichi asked.

Ranma nodded and tilted his head, "Do you love Belldandy?"

It was Keiichi's turn to blink, "Whu-what?"

"Do. You. Love. Belldandy," Ranma repeated, slower this time, as if speaking to a 4 year old.

Keiichi blushed and looked down at the floor, as it was suddenly much more interesting than Ranma's piercing gaze. He stuttered and tried to form words, but failed miserably.

Ranma nodded and stood, "I thought so."

"Huh?" He looked up and stood up shortly after, "What do you mean?"

"It's obvious that you love her," He rubbed his chin while he thought, "Which means the only sensible reason that Bell is still around is because she reciprocates your feelings..."

Again, Keiichi replied with an ever intelligent, "Huh?"

Ranma stared at Keiichi for a moment and with one swift movement pushed Keiichi up against the wall of the garage, "Listen very closely, Keiichi."

Keiichi nodded rapidly, letting the man in front of him know he had his full un-divided attention and hoping that the movement would give him a bit more room to breathe with.

"Ever since I first met Bell I've had a crush on her," He shook his head, "Not a crush, it was more then that. I've always loved Bell more than a sister. I always will. But you, somehow, have caught her attention and she's fallen for you. I can see it in her eyes whenever you come up in a conversation; she reacts to your name warmly and with a sense of love that has never been associated with my name. Ever.

"In a way you could say I'm jealous. But this isn't about me, or even you. It's about Bell," Ranma tightened his grip on Keiichi's neck enough to get him to struggle some and make sure he had his full attention again, "If I find out you hurt Bell, and trust me I will, at any point during this..._relationship_ you two have, I will kill you."

Keiichi's face paled visibly.

"Trust me. You can run all you want. But you cannot run from Hild's son," He leaned closer so they were literally eye to eye, "I _will_ find you if you hurt her. And when I do, you'll live only long enough to regret it and then you will live no more. Understand?"

Keiichi nodded as rapidly as he could, the lack of air and fast movement giving him a head rush that would've knocked him off his feet...had his feet been touching the ground. Throughout this entire encounter Ranma's symbols had flashed a deep dark red.

As he lowered Keiichi his symbols flared blue, flared red, then blue and disappeared. This repeated as Ranma stared into Keiichi's eyes for a few moments before walking out and then leaning on the wall of the house.

He ran his hands down his face then through his hair, "Stupid Kami blood, stupid human blood..."

_The light surrounded him, blinding him for a few moments. Then he felt the power, the wild, untamed power flowed through his veins unchecked for mere moments until a burning flared on his face._

_The pain only lasted the few seconds it took for the light to fade and for him to regain his sight. When he looked up, the man before him spoke, "Ranma, you are now half demon, part kami and part human."_

_"Part human?"_

_"Deep within you, you feared truly losing your humanity, so your heart fought to keep a part of you human," The man explained. Ranma nodded but he would not truly understand until he was older._

_He paused in his nodding, "Wait, why am I half demon but only part kami?"_

_The man smiled gently and Hild smirked as she explained, "Apparently your soul, although pure, has a...dark tint to it, per se."_

_Ranma looked at them, confused. Hild leaned over and ruffled his hair, "You'll understand soon enough. But I have good news for you," She paused to admire his curious and expectant blue-gray eyes, "You get to stay with me from now on"_

_"Yay! I get a new mommy!" Ranma hugged Hild's waist, he couldn't reach higher for a better hug, and Hild simple smiled at her new charge._

Ranma's reminiscing was interrupted by Skuld's hand as it waved in front of his face several times.

"Ranma? Are you okay?" She asked.

Ranma nodded and ran his hand through his hair again, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just...spaced out for a moment. What's up?"

Skuld nodded, "Belldandy wanted me to get you and Keiichi for dinner," Ranma nodded and began following her into the house. She looked back at him over her shoulder as they entered the hallway leading into the dining room, "Hey, Ranma?"

"Hm?"

"Keiichi was awfully pale when I went to get him. Would you know why?"

Ranma's lips curled up slightly into a lopsided smirk as he played innocent, "No, kiddo, I would not," His symbols flared red briefly before fading once more, _Tainted soul indeed._

To Be Continued...

-Lov3the3vil


	4. Hell's Favorite Demon Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Ranma. I wish I did. But I don't. Nor do I own Oh! My Goddess. Are we clear on that? Good.

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Ranma. I wish I did. But I don't. Nor do I own Oh! My Goddess. Are we clear on that? Good.

Hell's Favorite Demon  
Chapter 4

When everyone had gathered at the low table for dinner and the food had been served Urd turned to Ranma, "How long will you stay at the shrine?"

"I was hoping to hang out until after breakfast. Then I was going to head to Nerima to visit T.K. and pick up my bike," Ranma answered as he picked up some pork and rice from his plate.

"I knew it, you only love me for my food," Belldandy said in mock sadness, crocodile tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

Urd sighed, she was always amazed at the traits Ranma seemed to bring out in the three of them. Ranma had paused in his eating and moved over to sit next to Bell, "Aw, hey, Bell...Sis, you know that's not true..."

Skuld giggled, "Ranma, the big bad demon, broken at the sight of a girl's tears."

He turned towards Skuld, "Hey now, you know I'm only nice to family and friends."

"How are you guys related anyway?" Keiichi asked.

"Hild is my mother, so that makes Urd my half-sister. In that way I'm sort of a distant relative to Skuld and Bell-chan. Of course none of this is by blood. So if we decide we wanna get laid, and do so with each other, it'd be perfectly acceptable," Ranma explained.

"Of course, it'd be acceptable anyway. Incest is a common thing among kami," Urd said idly, "At least in our Greek division..."

"So, Kami-sama isn't your father since Urd is only your half-sister," Keiichi mused while ignoring the talk of incest.

Ranma nodded and smirked at Bell, "He's smarter than he looks," Bell nodded at the rare praise from Ranma, it wasn't often he complimented a mortal after all. Keiichi seemed a bit offended at the comment but didn't get a chance to say anything about it, as Ranma had continued speaking, "Anyway, yeah, that's correct. When I was first "born", I only had Hild for a parent. News of me spread quickly throughout Asgard, a "mutt" was a rare thing up there."

"You are not a mutt, Ranma!" Skuld said indignantly.

"Thanks, kiddo, but by all means and purposes, I am. I can't even be considered a half-breed since I have a bit of human in me as well," Ranma replied.

Skuld looked about ready to retort and defend him from himself again. (o.O) But Ranma continued talking, "As I was saying, a "mutt" was rare among both Asgard and Niflehiem. So the few times that I visited Asgard to learn about my divine powers I was visited by many curious gods and goddesses," He smiled at the three goddesses in the room, "Including these three."

Skuld, Belldandy, and Urd gave a light blush in response and Ranma simply laughed.

"I was visited by many divine beings, but I learned specifically from two gods in particular. Loki, god of chaos, and Bast, the goddess of felines. I learned a lot from them and consider Loki to be a father to me, Bast considers herself my Aunt," Ranma smirked, "Of course, having Hild, Loki, and Bast as the three most influential figures in my life explains a lot of how I act now."

"Oh?" Keiichi replied, silently urging Ranma to reveal a bit more.

"Yeah," Ranma said, "But let's just say I'm a pro when it comes to causing chaos. However, if you want to learn more you'll have to find a way to view my file from Yggdrasil. I ain't gonna reveal anything more."

Urd poked Ranma, "Tease."

Ranma simply smirked, "Heh."

The rest of dinner was finished in companionable silence and when they were done eating they each went their own ways. Urd went in the living room to watch TV, Skuld went in her room to work on more invention blueprints, Keiichi went in his room to study, and Ranma followed Belldandy into the kitchen, both carrying plates and utensils to be washed in the sink.

Ranma dried the plates Belldandy handed him after she'd washed them. They did this in silence for a few minutes before Belldandy broke the silence.

"What's wrong, Ranma-kun?"

Ranma jumped a bit, not having expected her to break the silence, "Uh, what...what makes you think something's wrong, Bell-chan?" He inwardly cursed himself for the horrible save.

Belldandy shook her head and continued washing the dishes in the sink. Ranma cursed himself again, he hated times like these, it was times like these that he wished Belldandy was like Urd, who would've continued her interrogation.

He could survive interrogations no problem. But Bell's silent treatment always grated on his nerves. He was always left to his thoughts when it was silent, it was why he always carried around the demon's version of an iPod, it held 3 times as many songs and was 100 times more tough.

His thoughts were...strange. Almost schizophrenic in nature. And that annoyed the hell out of him. So he drowned them out with music.

But we digress; Ranma continued to dry dishes as they were handed to him. The silence of the task pounding on his ears like he was standing with his ear against the speaker at a Metallica concert.

Once the dishes were done Bell moved to make some tea and Ranma leaned against the counter with his head hung. When Bell sat down in the tearoom to wait for the water to boil Ranma walked in a few moments later and sat down across from her with his head still hung.

He waited until she'd served herself tea before he spoke, his elbows resting on the table while his hands were clasped and supporting his forehead, "Why?"

Belldandy looked up from her tea with a questioning look, "Why what?"

"Why did you stay with him?" Ranma continued to stare at the table in front of him.

"Because he was a sweet boy who wished for me to stay."

Ranma looked up and slammed his hand on the table, "You're Kami-sama's favorite, Bell! You could've gotten the wish transferred to someone else!"

Belldandy seemed a bit startled at his outburst but answered anyway, "You know I wouldn't question Kami-sama's requests or change a wish because of my apparent position of "favorite"."

Ranma sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, "But why Keiichi?" He asked in a tired voice before hesitating, "Why...why not...me?"

Understanding dawned on Belldandy's face and her eyes softened as she reached across the table to hold his hand, "Ranma, you're a special young man, and I _do_ love you. But that love will never be something more than a sister's love for her brother."

Ranma wiped his eyes roughly with his free hand and growled, "But why, damn it! He's just a _human_! He's mortal, he _will_ die someday, and when that day comes you'll be sad!" Belldandy nodded at the truth in his words, "Why couldn't you fall for someone who could keep you happy for your entire immortal life, damn it?"

"Someone like you, Ranma?" Belldandy said before releasing his hand and sipping from her teacup.

"Yes, someone like me," Ranma hunched over and rested his chin on his arms so he could still see her, "I know I'm not perfect, Bell, in fact, I'm far from it. But you know I'd do anything I could to make sure you're happy, I'd even go so far as to kill for you..."

Belldandy gave him a soft smile, "I know all of this, Ranma, but Keiichi stole my heart before I even realized it," Her smile softened even more as she leaned across the table to grip his hand again, "And I know you'd kill for me. I believe...that that may have been the problem, Ranma-kun."

Ranma growled softly, "Sometimes I regret not having died in that kami-forsaken pit..." He shook his head as he stood up and moved to leave, "I'm going to bed."

"Ranma..." She spoke softly, but it was loud to his ears in the suddenly all-too-silent room.

Ranma placed a hand on the wall's corner as he turned his head to look at her through the corner of his eye, "I...I'm sorry to have burdened you with my feelings, Belldandy...I respect your choice. I hope you both live happily for as long as your time together lasts."

With that he disappeared around the corner. Urd walked into the room shortly after he left and took his former seat across from Belldandy.

"What happened, sis?" Urd asked.

Belldandy took a moment before answering, "He asked me why I chose Keiichi and…not him. I think I may have irreparably hurt our relationship with the upbringing of this topic."

Urd shook her head, "No, Bell, he needed this. It's better you both got it over with now so he could move on. And things will be back to normal by tomorrow, you'll see. No matter how much this hurts him, he'll be stronger in the end and he won't let it drag him down."

Belldandy seemed a bit hesitant, "Still...I think you should talk to him..."

Urd nodded, "I will, but are you sure you're alright? This must've been hard on you too."

Belldandy gave Urd a small smile, "I think...I'll live. Not without a bit of guilt, but if Ranma can overcome this ordeal, then I can as well."

Urd smiled, "Good. For once I'm glad that Ranma tends to rub off on us. He makes us all stronger," She said as she stood and followed the path Ranma had taken minutes before.

As Belldandy watched Urd disappear around the corner she drank the rest of her tea, "Sometimes we all need to borrow the strength of others."

(-)

Urd knocked on the door leading into her room, letting Ranma know she was coming in, before gently sliding the door open and stepping in. She had to pause for a moment to allow her eyes time to adjust to the complete lack of light.

"You know, if you were anyone else I'd question why you enjoyed sitting in the dark," Urd said dryly as she moved further into her room.

Ranma tilted his head her way, allowing her to see his eyes as they glowed an eerie blue in the dark. Other than the slight movement, he made no sign to reply, nor truly acknowledge her. Though as she moved to sit on her futon his eyes followed her figure.

"Seeing as how you're oh so talkative at the moment," Urd began with a bit of sarcasm, "I'll start the conversation and pick the topic of choice," Her mood became more serious, "How do you feel now that you've asked Bell about Keiichi and admitted your feelings?"

"What are you, my damned psychologist?" Ranma snapped, his narrowed eyes looking a bit more menacing because of the cat-like pupils.

"Excuse me for worrying for about your mental health, Ranma," Urd resisted the urge to yell, knowing it would only instigate a fight that she didn't want to start.

Ranma snorted and turned his head to stare at the window beside him, "If I got a psychologist they wouldn't stay sane long enough to do me any good," He said wryly.

"Even a psychologist from Niflehiem?"

"Yeah. One from home might last a bit longer, but they wouldn't make much progress. Too many fears hidden behind too many doors," He snorted again, "Look at me, getting all dramatic...Kami, I need to kill something soon or my humanity will start getting the better of me."

Urd smiled softly, "So I assume this conversation will lead to you telling me how you feel now that Bell knows your feelings?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So?"

"I feel like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders, but at the same time I feel kinda depressed that it wasn't me she chose to love."

"She loves you, Ranma, just not in the way you want her to."

"I know, and that's the problem. Well, not anymore it isn't."

"So you'll be moving on to other women now?"

Ranma gave Urd a shark-like smile, his fang somehow glinting in the moon's light, "Heh, I guess you could say I'm officially on the market again."

"Won't Lai be thrilled."

"I, uh..." Ranma sweat dropped, "I'm not gonna tell her."

Urd put her hands on her hips, "And why not?"

"Cause I like not having to worry about girls with big boobs crawling into bed with me in the middle of the night..."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Maybe not in your opinion Ms. Part-time-love-goddess," Ranma snorted before standing up and moving towards the futon adjacent to the one she was sitting on. Urd crossed her arms over her chest indignantly and narrowed her eyes at Ranma.

Ranma chuckled and laid down on his futon with his head pillowed on his arms. Urd laid down on her own futon and they rested in a companionable silence. Urd had begun drifting asleep when Ranma's voice softly broke the silence.

"Hey, Urd?"

"Hm…" Urd acknowledged his question sleepily, barely hanging onto consciousness.

"Thank you..." Urd might've questioned why he was thanking her but two things stopped her. It was very rare to have Ranma apologize to anyone, his family included, so she didn't really want to look a gift horse in the mouth. That and she was asleep by the time he had spoken. But truthfully, Ranma wasn't sure he'd have had it any other way.

(-)

The next morning everyone had gathered at the table for breakfast, the only one missing was Ranma, who was showering. Belldandy had been nervous the entire morning, despite having had Urd tell her he'd be fine several times, she still was not sure how Ranma would act after their discussion the night before.

She was had started handing out tea by the time Ranma walked into the room. He was wearing black carpenter jeans, a black muscle shirt, and his black leather bracers. An intricate tattoo could be seen just barely peeking out from under his left sleeve and his hair was still damp from his shower.

He smirked at everyone gathered, his fang glinting in the room's light, "Morning, everyone."

"Morning, Ranma," Was the collective reply.

He sat down beside Urd and stretched his back, "Can I have some water, Bell-chan?"

Belldandy released a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding, "Of course, Ranma-kun," she said as she moved back into the kitchen to retrieve a glass and some fresh water from the fridge.

"So, you're feeling better, I assume?" Urd questioned after spiking her tea with some sake.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ranma raised an eyebrow and didn't let Urd answer the question, "Anyway, I gotta make a quick call after I get some water. I want to make sure Ryoga's in Nerima before I head out later."

"You're gonna visit Ryoga?" Skuld asked.

"Well, yeah, he's my best friend, kiddo," Ranma smirked, "Besides, the chaos is always more fun when he's around."

Urd sipped her spiked tea and nodded, "Best behaved Earth Demon _I've_ ever seen."

Ranma snorted as he accepted the glass of water from Belldandy, "Then again, you don't live in Niflehiem either. Thanks, Bell-chan."

"Good point."

"You're welcome. Breakfast will be finished in a few minutes," Belldandy informed everyone as Ranma stood to use the phone.

(-)

Ranma finished his phone call shortly after the smell of food had begun wafting out of the kitchen. He walked back into the room where they were all waiting to eat and retook his seat beside Urd and across from Belldandy. Skuld sat to his left while Keiichi sat to the right of Urd.

Belldandy quickly brought out all of the dishes and served the food. After sitting down herself, everyone began eating and talked conversationally. For once Urd and Skuld didn't tease each other and no one tried to add anything to Keiichi's meal, for good intentions or otherwise.

Soon it was time for Ranma to leave and they all gathered on the back porch overlooking the backyard.

"Do you gotta go so soon, Ranma nii-chan?" Skuld asked.

"'Fraid so, kiddo. But don't worry, I'll come visit and let you know where I'll be staying when I decide and all that. 'Kay?" Ranma said ruffling Skuld's hair affectionately.

"Okay..."

Urd hugged Ranma briefly and smiled at him, doing the same he'd done to Skuld, ruffling his hair, "Keep out of jail, ya hear?"

"I will, Urd, I will," Ranma said, trying to hide the smile that was trying to show itself. He was thinking of a day when he'd "accidentally" blown up a bar after some drunk had groped Urd while they were hanging out and enjoying a few drinks. Needless to say he'd had to pay for the damages, but the fire had been a joy to watch and cause.

Belldandy still seemed a little hesitant, so Ranma did something quite out of character, seeing as how he hadn't pulled a prank quite yet, and pulled Belldandy into a hug. She instinctively returned the hug, having helped raised the boy, and gave a soft smile.

"Even if I can't have you as a lover, I'll settle for having you as a sister," Ranma whispered in her ear before pulling back and smiling at her, "Sometimes you can't have everything you want, because you already have everything you need."

Belldandy gave him a slightly confused look before he tilted his head towards Keiichi and then turned to him, having broke the hug, "And you."

Keiichi instinctively took a step back, "I, uh..."

Ranma chuckled, "Relax. You haven't done anything wrong. Just treat her right, got it?"

Keiichi nodded, "I got it."

"Good," He walked towards the shadows of one of the large trees in the yard, "Now that our good-byes are done, I'll be on my way. See you around," With that Ranma walked into the shadows of the tree and seemingly melted into them before vanishing from view.

(-)

Ranma stepped out of the shadows of an alley somewhere in Nerima. He looked at his surroundings, searching for a familiar landmark. He found it in the shape of a large, towering mansion that might've seemed imposing to any but a demon of some sort.

He smiled as he recognized an aura, the only aura he noticed, within the mansion. The aura was quickly making its way towards the front, obviously using several of the many secret passageways that he himself had discovered within and was positive there were many more to be found.

Walking towards the front gate he wasn't surprised to find it automatically swing open at his approach. As he made his way across the stepping-stones that marked the walkway he watched the front door open.

"Ranma-dono!" The scraggly man shouted from the doorway. He was short and skinny and dressed in a black ninja's outfit.

Ranma waved lazily, "Sasuke, good to see you. Would you happen to know where I might find T.K.?"

Sasuke nodded, "The master is on his way towards the local high school, you just missed him by a few minutes."

Ranma nodded and began turning, "Alright, I'll head that way then. Later, Sasuke."

"Good-bye, Ranma-dono!"

As the ninja scrambled back within the confines of the mansion the large double doors slammed closed behind him. Ranma chuckled, imagining Sasuke's surprised "eep" as they did so. It didn't matter that the ninja had served that particular family for decades, and had lived in the house for just as long, he still jumped whenever those doors slammed shut.

He supposed that's what happened when you lived in a household where paranoia was a must. The family _was_ a family of demons. Power hungry demons at that; killed anyone that got in their way so long as they climbed the ladder of power. Reminded him vaguely of the Dark Elves that had once roamed midgard, Kami-sama knows where they are now...and Hild does too, but wherever they are neither will say.

Of course that tradition had ended shortly after T.K. was born, poor boy wanted nothing more than mischief and cared little for power. Of course this pissed off his father and made T.K. simply stronger and happier...he guessed if the smirk he wore afterwards was any indication.

Ranma's musings were ended as he approached the main gates of Furinkan High School. He walked passed them and jumped atop the surrounding stonewall, surveying the area and reveling in the violent chaos that was taking place just inside the gates. Fights were always the best form of chaos...

He continued his surveillance and caught sight of a familiar purple aura behind a tree near the building. He hopped down from the wall and slowly made his way across the courtyard. As the last of the boys who had been a part of the fight fell to the ground in blissful unconsciousness, the girl who had pummeled them all seemed to take notice of him.

She was distracted as a rose flew towards her and she was forced to catch it, lest it poke her eye out, and a young man in a kendo uniform stepped out from behind the tree Ranma had been heading towards. He smirked and leaned against a nearby tree, he was going to enjoy this.

"Ah, my fierce tigress returns once more to embrace her love with-"

"Oh, shove it, will you?" The girl interrupted, "I've had a long morning and you're not improving it any."

"Kuno can't help that he's stupid, Akane," A young man said to the girl. His hair was short and his arms were behind his head as strode with a casual gait towards her.

"Shut up, Ryoga, no one asked you!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Foul demon, have you returned so that I may smite you?" Kuno shouted as he stepped forward.

Ryoga waved his hand casually, "Ah, bug off, Kuno. I don't feel like beating you up today, too tired."

"Hmph, probably because you were out all night with one of your floozies!" Akane accused crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? I-!" He was cut off by Kuno.

"Foul demon, how dare you raise your voice to my fierce tigress! Prepare to meet your fate at the hands of the Blue Thunder!" Kuno charged with his bokken at the ready and…met with Ryoga's foot, face first.

"I said bug off, Kuno!" Ryoga dropped his foot and hit Kuno with a right hook to the chin, coincidentally throwing him towards Ranma's position.

Akane shook her head and glared at Ryoga, "C'mon, you baka, we're going to be late!"

Ryoga looked around and shook his head in the negative, "You go ahead, _someone_ has to get the True Blunder to the infirmary. And no one's around so that'll have to be me."

Akane narrowed her eyes at him, "Why're you suddenly being so nice to Kuno?"

Ryoga replied with the ever intelligent, "Huh?"

She sighed, "Whatever, it doesn't matter. Do what you want, why should I care?" The question went unanswered as she made her way towards the doors to the school.

All but one student failed to notice how Ryoga's confused look suddenly turned into a smug smirk as he made his way over to where Kuno had landed.

To Be Continued...

Reviews welcome. Flames will be used to fend off lawyers.

-Lov3the3vil


	5. Hell's Favorite Demon Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I'm borrowing these characters without permission in order to have them do my bidding. Dance, puppets, dance! (Insert classic villain laugh here)

DISCLAIMER: I'm borrowing these characters without permission in order to have them do my bidding. Dance, puppets, dance! (Insert classic villain laugh here)

Hell's Favorite Demon  
Chapter 5

Ranma smirked as Kuno slid towards his feet and watched Ryoga deal with the angry girl with long black hair. Seeing her, he could now see why Kuno chased after her. The anger she radiated practically rolled off her in giant waves, providing the Mazoku demon at his feet with a large supply of power.

He looked down at Kuno, "You always were the strategic type, Kuno."

They both watched the students scattered about the area slowly make their way into the building, Kuno through half-lidded eyes. Once they were all out of earshot he replied.

"I've no idea what you're talking about, Ranma."

Ranma shook his head and watched Kuno pillow his hands behind his head as Ryoga made his way over with a smug smile.

"Nice to see you, Ranma, it's been a while," Ryoga said as he walked up to them, he kicked Kuno in the ribs, "Get up, ya lazy bastard. I didn't hit you that hard."

"Perhaps not, but I still enjoy the occasional relaxation."

Ranma snickered, "Kuno, you're rich. Relaxation is a way of life."

"That is true as well."

Ryoga shook his head, "Whatever. So what's going on? What brings your ass to Midgard?"

"Mom gave me vacation time...an undetermined amount of vacation time. What's your excuse?"

Ryoga shrugged, "The old man brought me here a year ago to marry one of his best friend's daughters," He pointedly glared at Ranma, "If you hadn't been so weak as a human it would've been your problem."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Ryoga," Ranma said while waving his hand dismissively, "Anyway, I'm here, I'm bored, entertain me."

Kuno sat up, "You could spend the day in class with us, then we could take care of some of the local yakuza come night fall."

Ranma smirked, "I love the way your mind works, T.K."

Kuno nodded, "As do I."

Ryoga bared his fangs in a malicious smile, "You can hang in my class, we can make trouble together, just like old times."

Ranma nodded and smiled wistfully, "Yeah, the good old days...fat bastard still think you have that directional curse?"

"They don't even suspect that I'm going to Niflehiem whenever I'm 'lost'," Ryoga snorted, "Idiots."

Kuno nodded as he stood, "Come, let us walk to class. We need not be late, lest we are sent out to the halls."

"Where we'll proceed to cause even more trouble," Ranma added, "T.K., I'm the avatar of chaos, trouble is what I do best."

"I am quite aware of that, Ranma," Kuno said as they entered the school building, "But if you can refrain from causing any property damage I won't tell Belldandy of the chaos you plan to unleash."

There was a pause and then Ranma nodded, "We have a deal, as unfair as it may be."

"Yeah, where's the fun in chaos if there's no property damage?" Ryoga said.

Kuno turned to Ryoga, "If you sleep through your classes they will pass quicker. Now go. We will meet at the tree from before when classes have let out for lunch and again when school has finished. Are we understood?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma waved off Kuno's words and grabbed Ryoga's arm, "Let's go before T.K. blows a vessel or something."

"Heh...blood..."

A few moments later they were walking through the halls, Ryoga leading the way. He broke the silence, "So...why're we listening to Kuno like he's the leader of our little group?"

"Because this is _his_ turf, Ryoga, so we follow _his_ rules...for now."

Ryoga's dark chuckling echoed off the walls of the empty hall as they continued on their way to the classroom. The sound faded as they approached the door to the classroom and Ranma knocked before opening it.

"Sorry, to disturb you, Sensei," Ranma said, "I was just at the office and the principle told me I could follow Ryoga for the day."

"Who are you?" The teacher asked.

Ranma smiled and gave a bow, "My name is Ranma Kaosu, a childhood friend of Ryoga's. I'm only in town for the day, so I was hoping to spend some time with him."

The teacher nodded, "That is fine, so long as the principle approves."

Ranma followed Ryoga to a pair of seats in the back near the windows, "Trust me, he wouldn't dare say otherwise," the dark undertone spoke volumes to the few who caught it. Among those was the teacher himself, who felt a shiver run down his spine.

Ranma sat behind Ryoga, in the seat that was against the back wall. He leaned forward in his seat as Ryoga leaned backwards and they spent the entire class talking to each other. They were speaking loud enough to hear mumbling but low enough that no one could discern what was being said.

That was how they spent all of the following classes until lunch. When lunch arrived they jumped out the window and walked over to the tree they had met at earlier, Ranma leading the way this time. They approached the tree just as Kuno arrived with Nabiki in tow.

Ranma smiled at Nabiki before turning to Kuno, "And who might this be?"

"Nabiki Tendo, a fellow classmate and acquaintance of mine."

Ranma gave a small bow, "Ranma Kaosu, at your service, ."

Ryoga tapped Ranma's shoulder and motioned his head to a more secluded area of the courtyard, he nodded in understanding, turning back to Nabiki, "If you'll excuse us, we have some business to attend to, I hope you don't mind my borrowing T.K. from you."

Nabiki blinked in confusion for a moment, wondering who T.K. was, until Kuno nodded her way and then followed both young men towards the secluded area. Her eyes narrowed, there was more to this Ranma character than she had first thought; he had eluded her questioning before she had even begun. She would also have to re-evaluate Ryoga and Kuno, their attitude change since this "Ranma" guy appeared was a bit unnerving, she'd never seen Ryoga so silent and menacing looking or Kuno _not_ trying to hurt or maim Ryoga. It was actually quite scary.

Nabiki shook her head and moved on, she had business to attend to herself. She'd send a lackey to try and eavesdrop in a few minutes. But business was more occupying than she anticipated, what with the arrival of Ranma everyone wanted the news on him. So when she finally managed to send someone over to their small group they were returning from their discussion.

Nabiki watched as they said a few more things to each other and then went seperate ways, Kuno and Ryoga walking into the building and Ranma actually walking towards her. She dismissed those gathered around her and Ranma smiled as he approached.

"Hello again, ."

Nabiki returned the smile, though it was more reserved than his, "Please, call me Nabiki."

"Nabiki then," Ranma nodded once, "Would be so kind as to accompany me?"

"Accompany you where?" Nabiki asked.

"I've no desire to remain here any longer and would like you to join me for ice cream or something along those lines," Ranma tilted his head in question.

"I suppose I can ditch the rest of my classes for some ice cream with a charmer such as yourself," Nabiki's smile widened a little.

"I'm glad," Ranma paused and cleared his throat, "Because all that proper grammar was killing me."

Nabiki couldn't help it, she laughed out loud, startling a couple students who had begun wandering towards the two in the hope of eavesdropping.

Ranma chuckled in response to her laughter, "Your laughter is that of an angel, my dear," again, he chuckled, "Sorry, couldn't resist. And Kuno tends to rub off on me when we hang out for a period of time with no break in between," He offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

"We shall," She looped her arm through his and they walked out of the school gates.

5 minutes later they were both seated at a booth in the local ice cream shop, each enjoying a bowl of ice cream.

"So, why choose me to come with you?" Nabiki asked.

Ranma ate the ice cream off his spoon and thought about it for a moment, "Well, for one Ryoga invited me to dinner at where he was staying, which I learned was also where you lived because of the whole fiancée thing with your family. And two, truthfully," He leaned forward, "I always enjoy eating ice cream with a pretty lady. Makes it that much better and easier to savor."

Nabiki couldn't stop the light blush that rose on her cheeks at the comment, for some reason this boy could get a rise out of her without even trying.

"And now my question to you. Why agree to join me?" Ranma interrupted her thoughts.

"Easy. A curious girl does strange things," Nabiki replied.

"Ah," Ranma smiled and ate another scoop of his ice cream, "You know, curiosity killed the cat."

"And satisfaction brought it back."

"Very true, but keep in mind, a cat has 9 lives while you, my dear, only have one."

"Huh, not quite sure how to answer that one," Nabiki paused to eat some of her banana split. When she was satisfied with the small dent she continued their conversation in another direction, "So, how do you know Ryoga and Kuno? And why do you call Kuno "T.K."?"

"Well, Kuno is T.K. because that's what Tatewaki Kuno is when it's shortened," He ate a little more of his ice cream, "Kuno I know through our parents. His father is a business associate of my mother's; so we met when we were young, hit it off pretty quickly too. I met Ryoga in like, pre-school, way before I met T.K., we didn't hit it off right away, but we had several things in common that soon made us best buddies." _Like the fact that we enjoy beating each other to within an inch of our lives in sparring and that we thrive on violence and fear._

There was a moment of silence as Ranma finished off his ice cream and Nabiki worked on making the previous dent in her ice cream bigger.

"What about Kuno's sister?" Nabiki asked.

"What about her?"

"What's your relationship with her?"

"Acquaintances at best. The girl's a complete whacko and I prefer to avoid her if I can," Ranma scraped his spoon against the side of the bowl to get the very last of his ice cream, "And you, what's _your_ relationship with Kuno and Ryoga?"

Nabiki paused to think before answering, "Kuno's a friend, Ryoga's simply there."

Ranma leaned forward on his arm and raised an eyebrow, "That's it? No romantic interests?"

"Not unless he grows a brain."

Ranma leaned back in his seat and tilted his head slightly, "Ever think that maybe he wears a mask similar to yours?"

Nabiki blinked, "Huh?"

Ranma looked at the clock on the wall, "Would you look at the time? We need to leave for your place if we're going to get there in time for dinner."

"No, wait, what'd you mean by saying he wears a mask?"

"I didn't say he wears a mask, Nabiki, I said that he might. When and where he wears that mask may vary. I'll leave that to you to figure out," He stood from the booth, "I'll leave you to your thoughts," and he walked out of the parlor.

Nabiki sat in the booth for the next 10-15 minutes in silence as she ate her ice cream with a contemplative look. Just organizing her thoughts. Finally she finished her ice cream and walked out of the parlor, pausing in front of the closing door as the wind brushed past her, playing with her hair.

"About time you finished in there."

Nabiki jumped and turned to the side to glare at Ranma, "I thought you left."

"I did, I left the parlor. But I couldn't really _leave_, you know, because I don't know where I'm going," Ranma replied with a smile.

"You are a strange one, Ranma."

"Thank you, I try."

(-)

When Ranma and Nabiki arrived, Genma and Suon were playing shoji on the back porch, Kasumi was in the kitchen cooking, Ryoga in the dojo running katas, and Akane upstairs doing homework.

Kasumi walked out of the kitchen with a dishtowel in her hands and smiled at her sister and Ranma, "Oh, my, we have guests."

Ranma couldn't help it, he stared at Kasumi, she looked like Belldandy's twin, geezus, she even gave off a similar aura! He shook his head, _Stop it, Ranma._

He bowed, "Ranma Kaosu," when he straightened he smiled at Kasumi, eliciting a small blush from the eldest Tendo daughter.

"Welcome to our home, Ranma, I am Kasumi Tendo," She gave a small bow before straightening and turning to Nabiki, "What's the occasion, Nabiki-chan?"

"Ranma is a friend of Ryoga's, Ryoga invited him to dinner," Nabiki said, she turned to Ranma, "Ryoga should be in the dojo, if you need me I'll be upstairs, if not I'll see you at dinner."

Ranma nodded, "I'll keep it in mind."

Nabiki gave him a small smile before turning to walk up the stairs; Ranma couldn't help but notice the small sway she seemed to have added to her hips.

He turned to Kasumi, "I think I'll go find Ryoga, it was nice meeting you, Kasumi."

(-)

Ranma slid the shoji door closed and ducked beneath the punch that was sent his way, "Hello to you to, Ryoga."

"Shut up and fight, I need at least one good spar as a warm-up before later tonight."

Ranma didn't bother with a reply, instead he took his shirt off, folded it, and laid it neatly in a corner. Then he walked to the small shrine in the corner and bowed in respect before walking to the center of the floor and bowed to Ryoga.

"We done with the formalities?"

Again, Ranma didn't answer verbally. His response was to fade from sight and launch a punch at Ryoga's mid-section. Ryoga twisted out of the way and used his momentum to elbow Ranma in the head. Ranma moved his head to the side, narrowly missing the elbow and then slamming his foot into the back of Ryoga's knee. Ryoga fell forward and landed on his hands, his feet suddenly thrown backwards and catching Ranma in the chest and sending him flying into the wall.

"Nice kick, you've improved," Ranma said as he stood up.

Ryoga stayed in a crouching position, only turning half his face towards Ranma, "Same for you, you've gotten faster."

"Speed was always my better asset in fights, you know that," He faded from sight again, but Ryoga managed to ram his foot into Ranma's ribs as he faded back into view. Ranma grabbed Ryoga's calf and lifted just as he brought his leg up and around to smash into Ryoga's thigh, wrenching the knee into a painful angle.

Ryoga grunted in pain as Ranma dropped his twisted leg to the floor and backed off. That was always a rule in their spars, if you break something, back off, let opponent give themselves a quick fix, and then resume the fight.

As it was, Ryoga sat up and wrenched his leg back into its proper position, the sickening crack echoing in the dojo.

"Your strength has improved too," Ryoga muttered.

"Mastered a bit more of my powers while training. I'll give you a real show tonight at the warehouse," Ranma smirked, "Wouldn't want to ruin this quaint little place."

"Whatever, Ranma," Ryoga growled, he was the one to fade from view this time. He reappeared in front of Ranma and threw rapid fire punches at him, "So, did you meet Kasumi yet?"

"Yes," Ranma dodged the punches, flowing through them with a cat-like grace.

"Reminds you of Belldandy, don't she?"

"Yes," Ranma's ear twitched and he ducked Ryoga's roundhouse kick that was aimed for his head.

"Eerie, ain't it?" Ryoga was forced to dodge the spear hand that had been thrown at his throat.

"Very," Ranma twisted out of the way of a thrust kick and used the leg as leverage to kick Ryoga in the face with both feet as he switched sides. When he landed he swept Ryoga's remaining leg out from under him and waited until he landed with a dull thump on his back before he stood and placed his foot on Ryoga's neck.

It was about this time that Akane walked in, having been sent to tell Ryoga and their guest that dinner was ready. She paused when she saw Ryoga on the floor and Ranma above him.

Ranma began applying pressure on his neck and Ryoga's hands grabbed his foot, twisting it upwards and away from his neck. Ranma flowed with Ryoga's movement; twisting upwards, straightening out at the apex of his little flight and doing a little back flip to land in a crouch facing Ryoga.

Ranma smirked at Ryoga as he sat up rubbing his neck, "Draw?"

Ryoga growled, "Again. Damn it."

"One day we'll finish a spar without a draw, Ryoga," Ranma said as he stood and moved to grab his shirt.

"Yeah, that'll be the spar that one of us doesn't walk away from," Ryoga replied dryly.

"Ah, but aren't they the best kind?" Ranma's voice was slightly muffled by his shirt.

"Only if you're the one walking away."

Ranma laughed, "Of course," He turned to the door and bowed to Akane, "I'm Ranma Kaosu and I'm quite sure I haven't met you yet."

Akane frowned, "Akane Tendo."

"Nice to meet you, Akane-san."

"Yu-huh, dinner's ready," She turned and walked out of the dojo without a second glance.

"How rude," Ranma mused.

Ryoga snorted as he walked up beside him, "You get used to it."

Dinner in the Tendo household was a generally quiet affair after Ranma had been introduced to Suon and Genma. As quite as it could be with a giant panda trying to steal food off your plate.

Ranma's chopsticks shot out to intercept Genma-panda's, catching them and then breaking them in half. Genma growled at Ranma and Ranma returned the growl with a more feral tone.

"Try and steal my food again and the chopsticks won't be the only thing I break."

Genma looked at his chopsticks, to the food on Ranma's plate, his own empty plate, and then at Ranma's eyes. The slanted pupils and slight flare of Ranma's aura convinced him to stick to his son's plate; this stranger was dangerous.

Once dinner was finished, Ranma stood, "Dinner was delicious, Kasumi-san, but I'm afraid I really can't stay much longer. I have other arrangements I need to attend to," He turned to Ryoga, "You coming?"

Ryoga nodded and spoke to the others while he stood, "I'm heading out, don't wait up for me."

Akane stood up, "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Where?" Akane's tone rose a bit.

"He's going _out_, like out of this house. Onto the streets. That kinda thing. Geezus, woman, why do you care?" Ranma said from behind Ryoga as they both turned towards her.

"Because he's my fiancée!" Akane's face took on a slight shade of pink as her anger rose at being challenged.

"Yeah, what's your point? You don't own him. He can go where he pleases. He can do what he likes, so long as he ain't cheating on you," Ranma said offhandedly.

"He _always_ cheats on me!" Akane shouted at him, her face becoming a shade of pink darker, "He always lets those floozies hang all over him and, and-"

"Really?" Ranma turned to Ryoga with an incredulous look then back at Akane. He jerked a thumb at Ryoga, "This prude? Nah...couldn't be...could it?" He looked at Ryoga again and then shook his head, "Nah..."

Nabiki smirked and Kasumi let out an "Oh my". Akane just turned redder and was speechless with anger at this point.

"Right," Ranma turned around again, "Whatever you say. C'mon Ryoga, we gotta get going."

"Right."

(-)

A block later a loud screech was heard from the Tendo Dojo.

"Was that-?"

"Yep."

"Strange girl."

"Yep."

(-)

When they arrived at the warehouse Kuno was waiting for them, "You're late."

"Hello to you too," Ranma replied sarcastically.

"We had to deal with Akane before we left," Ryoga said with a sneer.

"Ah, yes, the fierce tigress," He looked at Ranma, "I'd ask if you bottled any of her emotions in that special vial I gave you, but I'm feeding quite well on the negative emotions being emitted from our...guests."

Ranma smirked, "I'm sure. But just in case, here," He handed Kuno a medium sized vial that gave off a slightly red glow, "Can never be too sure."

Kuno placed the vial into the folds of his hakama, "Indeed."

Ryoga cracked his knuckles, "Let's go, I'm eager to meet these fools."

Ranma echoed Kuno's previous reply, "Indeed."

They walked through the large entrance of the warehouse, Ranma leading the way with Ryoga and Kuno closing the doors behind themselves. The warehouse walls seemed to glow darkly for a moment when the doors gave off a soft "thoom" as they shut all of the occupants of the warehouse inside.

"Welcome gentlemen," Ranma didn't have to speak very loudly for all those gathered to hear him, the warehouse made his voice naturally seem louder. Footsteps echoed against the tin walls and concrete floor and Kuno and Ryoga stepped up beside him.

The obvious leader of the group stepped forward, "Kuno-sama, why did you call us here?"

"Simple, Kaji," Kuno answered, "My friend, Ranma, has some terms to discuss with you."

Ranma bowed, "Nice to meet you, Kaji."

Kaji snorted, "What do you want?"

"Only a few things, really," Ranma said, "Are these all of your men?"

"Yeah, Kuno-sama asked me to bring all of my men, he was very clear in that regard," Kaji answered.

"Good. The first matter to discuss is your departure of this district."

"What?" Kaji wore a disbelieving look.

"You and your men are to take your business elsewhere. Second-"

Kaji interrupted Ranma, "Woah, woah, hold on a minute there, kid. You want me and my men to clear out? We haven't had such good business since before we left Kyoto a couple years ago. And you want us to leave?"

Ranma smiled evilly, "Oh, by all means, refuse. I'm actually hoping you do, exterminating you and your men would be a pleasure."

A man from within the group spoke up, "Three of you? Take out all of _us_? Ha! Don't make us laugh!"

"I don't believe you know who you're talking to exactly," Ranma said, "So, allow us to introduce ourselves properly."

Ryoga stepped forward with his arms crossed over his chest and a malicious smile on his face, "Ryoga Hibiki, Second Class Demon, Unlimited."

Kuno stepped up next, his clothes becoming a blur before solidifying into a blue and black robe, "Tatewaki Kuno of the Mazoku."

Ranma moved forward and gave a small bow, "My name is Ranma Kaosu, avatar of chaos," His clothes blurred and then solidified into a pair of worn black carpenter jeans and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up just above his elbows. A bo staff materlialized in his hands; it was black and had silver designs that flowed across the staff in tendrils, forming a solid band in the center of it. Ranma held the staff loosely as he straightened from his bow, "And I am the son of the leader of Hell."

There was a collective murmur that ran through the crowd of 100 some odd yakuza. Ranma took another step forward and they took a step back, several men actually gripping their guns tighter in fear.

"What kind of game are you playing?" Kaji yelled.

"Magic! It's magic I tell you!" Another man shouted from behind Kaji.

"Yes, it's magic," Kuno answered the second quetsion.

"And the game we're playing is called _Hide 'n Seek_. You hide and then we come after you and kill you in the most creative and painful ways we know," Ryoga said, answering Kaji's question.

Seeing the doubtful looks a few of the men were sending their way, Ranma spoke again, "Believe us or don't, it's your choice. But if there is one thing I can guarantee, it's that your lives were forfeit the moment you stepped within this warehouse."

"Oh, yeah? Eat this, demon!" Two gunshots followed the shout.

"Hn," Ranma looked down at his chest, where the bullets had entered his body, and opened his shirt to reveal two bloody holes in the center of his chest and a panther tattoo under his ribs, on the right side. Before everyone's eyes the blood stopped flowing down his chest and reversed, flowing back into his chest as the holes closed up and the bullets fell out of the wounds, landing with a soft "clink" against the concrete.

"That tickled," Ranma murmured as he lowered his hand from his shirt and tilted his head at the man who had shot him, "I've a special treat for you fool," He turned to Kaji, "Are you finished?"

Kaji stared at Ranma with his mouth agape. He was in a state of shock, but even as he stood transfixed to his spot, fear began filtering through him and he suddenly had to fight not to empty his bowels on the spot.

"You have one minute to scatter and hide among the crates like the prey you are," Kuno said, "Oh, and do try and make this fun for us. Fighting back helps to raise the amusement factor."

The men scattered quickly, be it from common sense or sheer fear, only the men themselves and Kuno, who could sense their emotions, knew. All of them ran into the many "halls" created by the stacks of crates that filled the warehouse. But none could find an exit, since Kuno had cast a shielding spell that would keep people in, but only certain people out, like say, the police. The spell wouldn't keep the sounds from exiting the building either, but then again, killing them all before authorities arrived was only half the fun.

Kuno's "tasting" of the emotions rolling about the warehouse was interrupted as Ranma gained his attention by pointing to the lights. Kuno nodded in understanding, the dark was a better way to ensure that there was more fear rolling around and it also doubled the fun of the kill. He raised his hand towards the ceiling and each of the lights exploded in a small shower of sparks, only a few lights that were positioned randomly about the warehouse ceiling were completely intact and even those were blinking on and off sporadically.

Ryoga and Ranma spent the rest of the minute surveying the warehouse, while Kuno stood and fed off of the negative emotions spread about the building. Many of the crates were stacked on top one another precariously, which would make them easy to topple if they were to slam a body into one of the lower crates or miss their target and destroy one of the crates. The toppling of crates would add a most exciting factor to the hunt.

Soon enough, the minute passed.

Ryoga's malicious grin widened, "There will be _blood_ tonight," as his words faded, he moved into the shadows to their right.

"The sweet smell of fear permeates the air, my friends," Kuno disappeared into the shadows on the left as his Tenken(c) smile was placed on his face, never to waver until Ranma left the next morning.

Ranma smirked and his symbols flash red as he allowed his demonic blood to come to the fore. In the distant darkness there was brief flash of red as Ryoga's own markings resonated with his own. Ranma's fangs grew a bit and he pulled the bo staff apart to reveal the hidden katana and kodachi inside. He walked forward into the darkness, his form occasionally lit by falling sparks.

His voice echoed around the room, "Let the hunt begin," and faded just as the sound of screams and gunfire began to fill the air.

To Be Continued...

Reviews welcome. Flames will be used to entertain Phillip who is easily distracted by bright lights.

-Lov3the3vil


	6. Hell's Favorite Demon Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue.

A/N: Beware, a majority of this chapter will be very violent. People who don't like that can skip it, but don't skip the entire chapter, just go down to the scene after the double break. That's where the violence stops.

Hell's Favorite Demon  
Chapter 6

His voice echoed around the room, "Let the hunt begin," and faded just as the sound of screams and gunfire began to fill the air.

Darkness was prevalent in the warehouse, only broken by the sparks coming from the broken light fixtures and from the muzzles of the yakuza's guns.

\----- ----- -----

* * *

Ranma stalked after the yakuza that had shot him before hand. He would be his first kill of the night. And his blood would run smoothly down his blades as he sliced him from the groin up. Or maybe he would rip out the sniveling fools spine? No that was too quick a death, something slower…

He was broken from his thoughts when he noticed that the yakuza had tripped over a lead pipe. Despite tripping, he crawled forward and got to his feet as fast as he could, unfortunately for the yakuza, it was not fast enough. As Ranma picked up the pipe in passing and chucked it at him, impaling him until it stuck out the other side of his body. His shriek of pain mingled with two others and sent chills down the spine of those still unharmed.

"I imagine that hurt… did it?" He asked, coming up behind the groaning man. Ranma picked the man up by the collar of his shirt and sat him against the wall and pulled the pipe an inch out of his body, "I suppose that hurts more than getting shot doesn't it?"

"Ah…augh!" was the man's reply as Ranma twisted the pipe in his body.

"Your scream of pain," He smiled in pleasure, "If I were as perverse and enjoyed violence as much as Ryoga, this experience would be…" He trailed off and leaned in to whisper in the man's ear, "Almost…orgasmic…" And just as swiftly as he'd thrown the pipe, he shoved his short sword into his neck, "Bleed freely."

Ranma smoothly removed his blade from the corpse as he stood and watched the blood leak from its newfound exit for several moments before turning and moving on to his next target.

\----- ----- -----

* * *

Shiro was a 15-year veteran to the yakuza business…and he had never been so scared in his life before now. He was trying his best to quietly climb a stack of crates in order to avoid the demons that hunted below him. He reached the top crate, crawled atop it, and turned around just in time to watch one of his fellow yazuka get pounced upon by the demon with the bandanna.

Had it not been for the constant flickering of light five feet to his left, he would've missed it completely. As it was a fountain of blood erupted from the arm that was severed from the body and the screams sent chills down his spine and goose bumps up his arms. He did his best to stay quiet, despite knowing that he could sneeze and get away with it with all the gunfire going on.

There was moment of silence as he watched in silent horror as the bandanna-clad beast clamped down on his victim's neck with his mouth and bodily swung it into the wall, the crunch and splatter of blood that decorated the walls was sickening.

The demon stood and, for a moment, Shiro though it would go on its way, onto its next victim. He could swear his heart stopped beating as the demon looked up at his position with its glaring red eyes and smiled the evilest smile he had ever seen.

The last thing Shiro saw before everything turned black was the demon's fangs glinting in the light of the sparks and the pure bloodlust that burned like a fire in his eyes, eyes that would haunt him long after his death.

\----- ----- -----

* * *

Kuno smiled as the bullets fired bounced off the magic shield that stood in front of him. Behind him there was a trail of several bodies, none looked disfigured in anyway, but, if you looked close enough, you would find a row of holes across each corpse's chest.

His eyes glimmered with amusement as he mentally counted the number of bullets fired, they would run out soon, and then he would bleed them dry using magic, just like the others.

The gunfire slowed down and Kuno spoke, "Are you quite done? I am beginning to get bored."

There was no time for a response before Kuno's form blurred and he reappeared behind one of the men, "Time to amuse myself."

The man had little time to react as he felt something dripping down his chest and wetting his shirt, making it cling to him like a second skin and warming him in a not so pleasant way. He looked down and found a neat, round hole in the center of his chest and felt himself go numb from the hole down.

"M-m-monster!" He managed to stutter.

Kuno walked around him and faced him, supporting the man's body with magic, "Your blood, your fear… it runs as freely as a river and is absorbed into myself as easily as a sponge does water."

There was more gunfire, from the corridor formed by several crates to his left. He felt them impact his body and sent a spell that would slice through all four of the men in front of him. Falling to the side, he landed on his ass and leaned against the wall; a bullet grazed his scalp and blood leaked from the wound.

He blinked and the gunman paused. Kuno raised his fingers to his scalp and placed them directly on the wound, there might have been a stinging sensation, but Kuno was far beyond pain. He extracted his fingers and stared at them, the flickering lights above aiding him to see the blood that coated them.

"I…commend you," Kuno stood slowly, his bangs covering his eyes, "You managed to catch me off guard and harm me. Unfortunately for you, you also made me bleed," He lifted his head and tilted it back, so as to reveal both his neck and the maddened glint of his eyes, "I do not like to bleed. It is troublesome. So I shall return the favor to you and your friends…"

\----- ----- -----

* * *

Ranma looked up as multiple screams erupted from a corner of the warehouse. His current victim slid from his sword and he sighed in resignation.

"There goes my chance to get the highest body count tonight," Ranma growled softy as he turned to go find Ryoga, "Stupid Kuno and his stupid blood frenzy."

\----- ----- -----

* * *

\----- ----- -----

* * *

Ryoga wiped the blood dribbling down his chin with his sleeve as he listened to the screams and sounds of the dying increase in tempo. His smile faded and his lip twitched to the side once in annoyance.

"Blood Frenzy," He stood up from his crouching position and licked his fingers clean of blood, "Damn it, now I remember why we stopped inviting Kuno along in our hunts…"

He looked to his right as Ranma stepped out of the shadows, "We might as well wait by the doors."

Ranma grunted, "We need to add him to our team during the next Hell Tournament."

"Unfortunately."

"Should we still tally our kills?"

"I doubt it would matter."

"I suppose," Ranma paused, "Tonight's hunt was very short."

"Less victims. Though it doesn't help one of the fuckers drew blood with Kuno."

"Hn."

They stood in silence, watching the blood that ran in rivulets slowly make its way towards the grate in the center of the floor. The longer they stood, the quicker the blood flowed began flowing into the drain, rivulets quickly becoming tiny rivers.

"What are you planning to do after we're finished here, Ranma?"

"I'm going to Juuban."

"Juuban?" Ryoga seemed honestly surprised, "You realize that the Sailor Senshi live there, right?"

"Really?" Ranma smiled, "Means I'll have more fun living there. I'll have to invite you over so we can mess with them."

"You really _do_ live on the edge don't you?" Ryoga questioned.

"If you've died once, you learn to live life to its fullest," He paused to listen to the fading scream of another dying man, "Sounds like Kuno's finished. Let's see if he thinks I live on the edge too."

Kuno stepped out of one of the "halls" and walked up to the boys drenched in blood. He smiled wickedly, his teeth an unnatural pristine white contrasted with the blood splashed across his face.

"Have fun?" Ranma asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Certainly," He wiped his face clean with a white cloth, "What did you speak about while I was busy?"

"Ranma is going to be living in Juuban starting tomorrow," Ryoga answered for Ranma, "He wants to mess with the Senshi while he's there."

"Do you enjoy living on the edge?" Kuno asked incredulously.

"Does this mean neither of you will help me make their lives miserable?" Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"Of course we will," Kuno replied, "But we withhold the right to escape should the situation prove…over strenuous."

"In other words, if we bail on you, we're not held accountable."

"Says the guy who goes into a blood frenzy if someone draws blood and the guy who _drinks_ his victim's blood despite not having an ounce of vampire blood in him," Ranma said while walking out of the warehouse.

"Hey, you know being a vampire has always been a dream of mine!" Ryoga shouted in defense.

"Yes, Alucard is such an interesting character…" Kuno muttered, genuinely intrigued by the man, though one would never be able to tell. The warehouse walls shimmered slightly as they left the area.

"I'd call you both freaks, but you'd take it as a compliment," Ranma said.

"Thank you," Came the simultaneous reply from Kuno and Ryoga.

Ranma sighed and the three of them continued talking about unimportant topics. They were completely casual, as if they had not just slaughtered over a hundred men not five minutes ago.

Ryoga took control of the conversation as Kuno and Ranma hung back a little bit. Kuno glanced at Ranma and both peered behind them for a moment, observing the shadow that had slipped into the shadows behind them.

"We were followed," Kuno muttered.

"Apparently," Ranma couldn't help but grin, "I can't help but be a tad disappointed we won't be able to see the reaction of the police when they find the warehouse as it is…"

Kuno matched his grin, "Indeed."

They turned their attentions back to Ryoga and chuckled as they noticed he hadn't even realized they stopped paying attention.

"…And it's just so frustrating sometimes, you know?" Ryoga finished and turned to them both.

"Indeed," Ranma and Kuno intoned at the same time.

"See, you guys get me," He turned back around and led the way, "No one else understands the way my mind works…"

Ranma snickered and Kuno simply smiled as they followed their friend. Five minutes later they'd arrived at the Kuno mansion.

"Would you like to stay for the night?" Kuno asked.

Ryoga shook his head, "Nah, I'm probably goin' ta be in deep shit when I get back home anyway. Might as well get it over with, you know?"

Ranma chuckled at how horrible his friends grammar was sometimes, "I'm not going to sleep tonight, I'm most likely going to spend it keeping Ryoga from getting in trouble back at the Tendo's. But I'll keep in touch."

Kuno nodded as he opened the gate to his house and quickly disappeared into the shadows surrounding the mansion.

"This place always gives me the creeps."

Ranma raised an eyebrow at Ryoga's comment.

"What? It does!"

Ranma shook his head in exasperation, "I don't get you sometimes, Ryoga, I really don't."

"At least, P-chan understands me…" Ryoga muttered in reply.

"P-chan is connected to your soul, Ryoga, I'd be worried if he didn't."

"I guess. Still, it's frustrating sometimes, do you have any idea how hard it is to visit dad and people asking me why I'm so blood thirsty all the time?" Ryoga asked rhetorically, "It's like people asking me if I liked the sun!"

Ranma pet black cat that had poofed into existence on his shoulder, "Of course, that made perfect sense," He stroked the cat beneath it's chin, revealing a white patch of fur with the kanji for chaos in the center in black fur on its chest.

"I-"

"We're here," He opened the gate they stopped in front of, "After you, pig boy."

"You're an ass."

"I know."

\----- ----- -----

* * *

No sooner did they walk in the door did they get pounced upon, figuratively, by Suon and Genma.

"Where have you been, boy?" Genma shouted.

Ryoga shrugged, "Around, Pops, relax."

"Don't you tell me to relax! What were you doing until 1 in the morning?"

"I was having some fun with some friends," Ryoga replied coolly.

"You were out with one of your other fiancés weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't, Pops."

"Wah! Now the schools will never be joined!" Suon wailed.

Ranma pinched the bridge of his nose and the cat on his shoulder crawled into the back of his shirt before popping its head out of the collar and peering over his shoulder. Ryoga looked over at Ranma, silently pleading for help.

Ranma waited a moment, hoping the wailing and senseless shouting would end. When it did not he growled.

"Silence!" He laced his voice with a bit of demonic power, efficiently ending the tirade of both men, "That's enough. I can attest to Ryoga's story, he was with me all night. All we did was hang out around town, alright old man?"

Genma moved to protest further but Ranma's growl deepened, "Do not test me, Genma, you are high on my list of people to maim."

That effectively silenced the Saotome patriarch and Suon simply cowered.

Ranma glared at the men, "Return to your rooms and get some rest, I assure you it will be a busy day tomorrow."

"Gonna send some friends over?" Ryoga asked.

"Yes," Ranma replied, "It'll keep you occupied for a few days, though I'm sure they'll be concentrated on these two wastes of flesh…" He muttered the last half.

"Most likely," Ryoga nodded and shook hands with Ranma, "Good seeing you, keep in touch, alright?"

"You got it," Ranma smiled at his best friend and watched him boot Genma up the stairs while Suon followed silently. He turned to the remaining occupant of the room, "Are you not tired, Nabiki?"

Nabiki didn't answer, just stepped forward, "I'm sure Ryoga told you of my usual business," Ranma nodded, "Well, one of my lackeys saw you and Ryoga tonight and, naturally, followed you to keep tabs on him. She heard some…strange things coming from the building you guys entered…"

Ranma's eyes glinted, "I like you Nabiki," He halted the retort Nabiki seemed to be forming before she could voice it, "As a friend and colleague, nothing more. But like I said, I like you, so I'll tell you what happened."

He gestured at the tea table in a silent request to take a seat and he took a seat across from her. He leaned forward with a small smile, "Let's begin shall we?"

To Be Continued…

\----- ----- -----

* * *

A/N: I contemplated adding the conversation to this chapter, but I had a friend read it and tell me it was fine as it was. So the conversation will start the next chapter. Which will, hopefully, be out much quicker than it took me to write this one. I'm still working on rewriting TSAD and I have plans for a new chapter for Confusion, so it'll be a toss up on which gets updated first.

Reviews welcome. Flames will be used to keep away the lawyers.

-Lov3the3vil


	7. Hell's Favorite Demon Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

Hell's Favorite Demon  
Chapter 7

He gestured at the tea table in a silent request to take a seat and he took a seat across from her. He leaned forward with a small smile, "Let's begin shall we?"

"First thing's first," Nabiki started, "What were you doing at that warehouse."

"Easy enough to answer," Ranma replied, "We were conducting a meeting with Nerima's local yakuza. In the end we had a disagreement with them and had to…exterminate them. That would be the simplest way to put it."

"You're joking," Nabiki couldn't- wouldn't, believe it. What man in their right mind would freely admit to a mass murder?

"Believe what you want," Ranma stood, "Regardless, I'm sure you'll hear all about it on the news later today," The cat that had been hiding in his shirt climbed onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek, "Yes, little one, we'll be leaving in a moment."

Nabiki blinked, "You're leaving already?"

"Yep, only came to visit Ryoga after all, though it was a pleasure meeting you and your sisters," Ranma smiled and stood just as Kasumi walked out with a tray of tea.

"Oh, you're leaving, Ranma-kun?" Ranma nodded, "Won't you at least stay for tea?"

"Ah-" Ranma moved to turn her offer down, but his cat jumped from his shoulder and rubbed against Kasumi's legs, "I guess I'll be staying for tea then."

Kasumi smiled radiantly, "What a pleasant cat she is," She said as she placed the tray on the table and began passing out cups as she filled them.

"Thank you, and it's a male," Ranma said, placing the tea on the table in front of him.

Nabiki reached out to pet him, "What's his name?"

"Amun, named after the Egyptian god of creation," Ranma smiled and stroked Amun's head, idly running a finger down the side of his head and playfully poking the kanji on his chest, "Though Amun mostly creates trouble."

Amun bat a clawed paw at the offending finger, drawing a bit of blood, and Ranma chuckled. Nabiki looked at Amun, watched the way the light glinted off his green eyes, and then to Ranma's bleeding finger. Kasumi had already stood to retrieve the first aid kit she kept in the kitchen.

Ranma noticed and shook his head, "I wouldn't bother with the first aid kit, Kasumi."

"But you're bleeding-"

"And it's healing as we speak, look," He put the digit in his mouth to remove the blood and then held it up, "Not a scratch is left behind."

"Magic?" Nabiki asked.

"Some. Mostly just a natural talent," Ranma replied, his other hand pet Amun's head as the cat slinked back towards him and curled into a ball on his lap, purring all the while. He smiled affectionately at the cat, "Suck up."

"How long will you be staying?" Kasumi asked.

"I probably would have left a few minutes ago, but Amun deemed it necessary to stay for tea," He glowered at the feline in his lap, said feline yawned in response and Ranma rolled his eyes.

"But you haven't touched your tea," Nabiki pointed out.

"Hm," He glanced at the cup, "I'm not a fan of tea, as any of my friends will tell you, I would rather have something with more flavor, something sweeter. Like hot chocolate."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow, "But you agreed to stay for tea, I was under the assumption that you enjoyed tea."

"Well, first of all, _Amun_ decided we'd be staying for tea. Second of all, never assume," Ranma smirked before glancing at the clock, "And it seems my time is up."

"Your time is up?" Kasumi questioned.

"Mmhmm," He nodded, "Sun's coming up. That's my cue to haul ass, ladies," He smiled his lady-killer smile, "Thank you for talking with me and taking such good care of my friend," He bowed, "I hope to see you both when I visit again."

And, with Amun curled around his neck, he waved and walked out of the house and into the shadow of a tree where he promptly disappeared. Kasumi and Nabiki looked to each other.

"That was abrupt," Nabiki mused.

"It was a fascinating young man and his cat," Kasumi replied with a smile. Nabiki blinked in response as Kasumi cleared the table. She thought on it for a few moments, but was broken from her contemplation by Kasumi as she was urged onwards to bed. The rest of the night Nabiki laid in bed, she thought on Kasumi's response and could garner nothing for her efforts.

Nabiki sighed, "I don't think I'll ever completely understand you, Onee-chan."

\----- ----- -----

* * *

Ranma stepped out of a shadow in the district of Juuban and walked down the sidewalk, silently conversing with himself.

"It's two houses down," He mumbled, "Yes, I'll make us sushi."

The rest of his words were incoherent muttering that made the occasional passerby either give him a strange look or a wide berth. The mutterings didn't stop until he reached a nice two-story house with a black rout-iron gate. There was a Japanese maple on the left side of the small front lawn that overshadowed the brick property wall and the walkway leading to the backyard. On the right side of the front yard, further back near a small "Zen" garden (Ranma likes to call it a sand box with an awning), was an aged weeping willow.

Amun hopped from his shoulder to the top of the brick wall and then onto the walkway as Ranma continued towards the house. The door opened as he stepped in front of the "Welcome" mat. He stared at it, and then up at the woman who'd opened the door.

"_Fo' shizzle welcome to our hizzle_…Why are you here and why did you buy this for my house?"

"Because the house needed a feminine touch," The woman replied. She had curly platinum blonde hair and looked comfortably casual in her tight jeans and equally tight, white shirt.

"Because "fo' shizzle" proves how feminine you can be, Mara," Ranma said, rolling his eyes and stepping inside.

"Is that sarcasm I detect?" Mara said, closing the door behind him.

"Not at all," He rolled his eyes again, "You never answered my question either, Mara. Did Mom send you here to baby-sit me?"

Mara sat on the couch in the living room, "Not really. I was hoping you'd given up on Belldandy and finally give me my benefits."

Ranma shook his head as he sat next to her on the couch, "Yeah, because I want to have sex with my sister-figure in life," She swiveled so she could lay her head on his lap and have her legs curl over the couch's armrest. He chuckled, "You should've been born a succubus, Mara."

"And you should've been born an incubus so I can make sweet lovin' to you," The smile on her face was positively devilish.

Ranma couldn't help it, he laughed. He'd had this argument with Mara since he'd turned 16 two years ago. And they'd yet to make any headway on either side of the argument. Mara hasn't gotten Ranma to have sex with her yet, but she often shared his bed at night

"So, you gonna stay with me tonight even though you're not gonna get any?" Ranma asked.

Mara snorted, "Why do you insist on sharing a bed with me without any action?"

Ranma smiled innocently, "Your boobies are soft and make good pillows."

It was Mara's turn to laugh, "Alright, alright. You know, you could use my breasts as a pillow after sex too."

"Yeah," Ranma agreed, "But it's no fun when you're not suffering from sexual frustration."

"You truly are the devil's son, Ranma," Mara replied evenly.

"Thank you, I know."

\----- ----- -----

* * *

Ranma awoke the next morning with his "pillows" missing and the smell of eggs wafting up from the kitchen downstairs. He shoved the sheets to the end of the bed and followed his nose downstairs in a pair of loose pants and a black tank top.

He groaned when the smell suddenly turned sour, "Mara! Are you ruining another set of my kitchen tools?"

"Um, uh, no!" Her reply was a tad frantic and didn't soothe Ranma's suddenly frayed nerves, "Stay where you are! Everything's fine, nothing's wrong, nothing wrong at all!" There was mumbled, "How did that eat through the pan…?" That Ranma barely caught.

"Oh, dear lord…" Ranma slapped his hand to his forehead and stared at the ceiling, "I don't ask anything of you, you know that, but _please_ let my kitchen be safe from Mara's cooking attempts from now on. Please?" He sighed and walked into the kitchen, his eyes scrunched closed.

Meanwhile, up in Asgard, Kami-sama sat at his desk and chuckled, giving the request a quick glance before pressing "occasional admittance" under the window with Ranma's request. Ranma wasn't his son, but he proved entertaining. To keep Mara from his kitchen all the time would damper that entertainment; and he would manage to get away with it as long Belldandy knew nothing of the request.

Back with our favorite pig-tailed demon, he had opened his eyes and gave a depressed sigh. The stove was trashed, whatever Mara had done to the eggs had made them melt straight through the stainless steel oven and farther than he was willing to observe. The pan was ruined and the remnants of Mara's mixture were bubbling in the ceramic bowl while expelling small tendrils of smoke.

Ranma closed his eyes again and counted to ten while taking deep breathes. Amun walked into kitchen, between Ranma's legs, and, somehow, whistled.

"Damn, who the fuck let _you_ in the kitchen, Mara?" Amun said.

Mara stopped looking sheepish and glared at the cat daemon, "Shut up, you flea-bitten fur ball, or I'll use you as an ingredient next time I cook."

Amun cringed and quickly scampered out of the kitchen. Ranma opened his eyes and sighed again, "There won't be a next time, Mara," He waved his hand at the stove and it repaired itself. The pan and bowls, however, remained as they were, "Figures they'd be immune to any kind of magic…" He mumbled to himself.

"Aw, I'm banned from the kitchen again?" Mara pouted.

"Your cooking is lethal," He replied, gathering the pan and bowls and dumping them in the stainless steel garbage next to the matching fridge, "And that's not always a good thing."

Mara grumbled to herself as Ranma melted the pans and bowls with his ki, "The least you could do is order some food or something."

Ranma opened a cabinet next to the fridge and revealed several bottles of sake contained within it, "I made sure I was stocked for my next stay."

"But you don't need sake," Mara replied.

"I don't, but where I go, you're sure to follow," He said, "Anyway, I'm gonna shower and then wander around town and reacquaint myself with the area. You're free to stay here as long as you don't touch anything in the kitchen outside of the sake cabinet."

"You're too good to me, Ranma," Mara wore a soft smile before it turned sultry, "Of course, you could be even better to me and let me take your virginity."

"I was waiting for that," Ranma waved his hand dismissively as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, "I'll pass. No peeking either, Amun will be watching the door for me and I already gave him his daily dose of catnip this time."

Mara grumbled, "Damned boy is too clever for his own good sometimes…"

Amun snickered as he raced up the stairs after Ranma, "Better luck next time, Sweet cheeks!"

"Don't call me that!" Mara shouted after the cat, "I hate that nickname."

\----- ----- -----

* * *

It was twenty minutes later that Ranma had managed to leave the house, he'd had to make sure that Amun would be alright after Mara gave him extra catnip and basically got the poor creature drunk. He shook his head and smiled a bit, he had to admit, living with Mara was nothing if not entertaining.

He stood in front of the gate to his property and let the wind play with his hair for a few moments. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt that was only slightly loose and read, "What part of MOOOAHAHAHA Don't you understand?" in green lettering. A denim jacket was worn over that, for it was November and the weather was beginning to turn cold.

As it was, the weather was only a bit colder than it was the day before. Ranma debated on which direction he would start his journey, but shrugged in the end and walked whichever way the wind blew. Which was to the right.

He hummed a random tune as he walked down the streets, enjoying the fresh air and the fact that he could walk down streets and have no one recognize him. He wandered around for several minutes, turning down a street lined with various shops. He paused in front of the window for one particular shop, staring at one of the displays a few moments before moving on. His symbols flashed blue for a split-second before fading from the view of mortal eyes once more.

As he continued to put distance between himself and the shop, the shop window glinted ominously in the morning light. Ranma suddenly got the feeling that his stay in Juuban would be far more entertaining than he'd previously thought.

\----- ----- -----

* * *

It was a relatively uneventful start to Ranma's day, and remained that way until his stomach growled, demanding either lunch or his usual. Ranma stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, forcing people to walk around him as they continued on their way, and looked around, searching for a café, ramen stand, or park.

It was the park he spotted first, followed by a ramen stand just outside the entrance into the park. Ranma nodded, it was ideally the perfect spot for a food stand, he walked over and ordered a beef ramen before paying and walking into the park.

He finished his ramen before he found a suitable spot to sit with a lot of shade. Sighing, he leaned against a tree inside of a grove that was shady enough that only tiny beams of sunlight made it through the leaves.

As he crossed his legs in front of him, he rested his hands on his thighs and closed his eyes. He visualized the subtle lines of power in the shadows, just like he was taught to find when he was young, and slowly manipulated them, drawing them towards him and absorbing them.

As he absorbed his source of power, both demonic and godly, he unknowingly drew the shadows to him, obscuring him from view. If one were to look hard enough, you would see a vague and slightly blurred form, but nothing detailed.

It was this fact that kept him from being found when a youma appeared in the park and began draining people of their energy. The Senshi showed up a few minutes later to fight and dispose of the youma.

Ranma observed and remained unnoticed throughout the entire ordeal, watching the senshi fight and gauging their abilities. He almost snorted, their stances and fighting abilities were horrible, but, he had to admit, they packed a punch with their magical attacks. The downside was that it took entirely too long for them to say the attack names, or incantations, whichever you prefer.

The senshi with the lightening possesses some martial arts training, though her experience is somewhat laughable at this point. With some formal training she could be a force to reckon with, Ranma mused to himself.

He wasn't too impressed until the next four senshi showed up. The blonde and the young woman with the teal hair had some skill in teamwork, so did the woman with the dark green hair. He paused, _She looks familiar…_ He didn't know what it was, but she was striking a chord somewhere in his memory, it wasn't until she attacked that he knew who she was.

"Dead Scream!"

Ranma's eyes widened a bit before a large smile appeared on his face, _Well, well, wouldn't you know it. It seems we meet again, Pluto, my dear._ Of course, he knew well that if he called her "dear" she'd Dead Scream his ass, but hey, the danger was half the fun.

Another of the senshi stood back, looking slightly awkward with her dark purple fuku and bad ass looking scythe. He mentally whistled, not wanting to draw attention to himself just yet, and admired her from afar. She was cute, a bit frail looking, but she looked like she could quickly become a stunning beauty once that was fixed. He looked closer at her aura, finding her planetary connection to Saturn and the strings of the spell that was keeping her as frail and sickly as she was.

He checked the auras of the other senshi and found that the spell on Saturn was similar to the lunar magic the klutzy blonde held, but the magic was older. Far older.

_Hm, I'll have to consult with Dad if I want to get rid of that spell,_ He thought. It was mostly pure magic combined with the lunar spell. Pure magic was mid-level Order magic. Ranma smiled, _And Order magic is on par with Chaos magic, magic I live by._

He couldn't help it; he rubbed his hands together in anticipation of the chaos he was bound to cause by releasing that spell on Saturn. His smile widened further as the youma was dusted by a well-placed attack from Moon before gathering around her.

"That would be my cue."

\----- ----- -----

* * *

Setsuna let out a small smile, this youma had been more powerful than many of the others so far, and the girls had overcome it with little help from the outers. Everyday she became more proud of these girls, working hard towards their goal of Crystal Tokyo while managing to hold a semblance of normal lives.

Her thoughts were cut short as she looked back at Hotaru, the poor thing looked lost, standing as she was on her own when Haruka and Michiru had already moved to join the inners. She gave a small, almost imperceptible sigh and walked over to Hotaru, offering her hand.

"Why don't we join the others, Hotaru-chan?" Setsuna asked.

Hotaru glanced at the dark grove several yards away before nodding and taking her hand, "Okay, Setsuna-momma."

Setsuna sometimes forgot how quickly Hotaru could feel lonely when left out of things. It was an after-effect of the whole Mistress Nine incident. Michiru and Haruka felt guilty about having tried to kill the poor girl the first time, but they'd done their best to make it up to her while they were raising her. There was still very little the two lovers wouldn't do for Hotaru. Setsuna had felt her own share of guilt for what they'd done to Hotaru, but she'd justified it with "It was for the good of Crystal Tokyo" and hadn't felt half as much guilt as before.

It's funny how, when you tell yourself something often enough, you begin to believe it.

Setsuna let Hotaru's hand go as Hotaru walked to stand in between her adopted parents and Setsuna stood just outside the gathering. She glanced around at the still unconscious people who had been drained and decided the gathering would have to be continued elsewhere.

"I think we should relocate our little gathering elsewhere, girls," Setsuna said, "Perhaps to Rei's shrine?"

Rei was about to protest about the constant use of her shrine as a meeting place when an unfamiliar voice spoke from behind Setsuna, "Aw, leaving already? And here I'd thought to join the fun."

They turned to find a young man standing a little ways from Setsuna with a smirk on his handsome face. He tilted his head and glanced at Setsuna, "Ah, Pluto-chan, long time no see."

Setsuna growled, "Ranma…"

"Aw, I'm flattered, you remember me. I wouldn't have recognized you myself if I hadn't seen you throw that Dead Scream, my dear."

"Don't call me that!" Setsuna yelled at him, leaving the rest of the senshi with half-confused, half-scared looks.

Ranma put his hands out in a sign of peace and to show he held no weapons, "Look, I didn't come here to fight. I came here to relax and you guys happened to dust the youma that showed up while I was here. I recognized Pluto and became a bit intrigued," He shrugged, "So sue a man for being attracted to pretty girls."

"You're no man, Ranma," Setsuna shot back, regaining her calm.

"Technically, I'm a quarter human, a quarter kami, and half demon," He smiled, "But can't a demon keep relatively human relations?"

"Only for a few days, then they usually turn on us," Minako said. The senshi turned to her, "What? He asked a question!"

Ranma directed his lady-killer smile at Minako, "Thank you…Venus."

"Hey, how'd you know she was Venus?" Moon asked.

"The same way I know you're Moon. I can read your auras and I can see which planet you're drawing power from."

Setsuna narrowed her eyes at him, "Why did you approach us?"

"To talk," He shrugged, "And to ask you about the little one," He pointed to Hotaru.

Unconsciously, the senshi tightened their circle around Hotaru, despite the fact that she could blow up worlds with her power.

"What about her?" Haruka snapped.

"She's sickly and frail looking," Ranma started, "While I was watching you fight the youma I noticed how she stood back and I scanned her aura. Saturn has immense power, but her aura is wrapped up in a few spells that are causing her frail state. I want the chance to look at them closer, consult with my mentor, and then fix them."

"Why would you help us, demon?" Michiru asked. Hotaru stood amongst the senshi, partially confused by what was going on.

"The name's Ranma, use it," Ranma replied, then said, "Like I said, I was intrigued, by Pluto's presence and Saturn's aura. And, personally, I don't like the fact that her aura is being suffocated. She's only using a fraction of her power at the moment, which is part of the reason she's so frail, I know what it's like to have your power constricted," He ran his finger down the two hoops and two studs on his left ear then over the barbell, stud, and hoop on his other ear, "Look, all I'm asking is for a chance to look at her aura more closely. Maybe ask a few questions. What could it hurt?"

"It could hurt Hotaru," Haruka replied with a glare.

Ranma shook his head, "I'm not going to tamper with the spells until I'm sure I know what I'm working with, and even then I'm going to check in with my mentor first."

"I don't know…" Michiru said. Haruka continued to glare at him, trying to find a loophole in his story or find some evidence of a lie in his words. The inners remained quiet…kind of. Minako and Makoto were discussing how the "evil" guys were always cute. Ami was trying to get a read on his power. Usagi was paying attention to the outers' reactions and, for once, just observing. Rei was readying a ward to use on Ranma in case the situation called for it.

Setsuna was trying to either read Ranma's thoughts or burn his face off with her glare, could've gone either way. She caught everyone but Ranma, who just smirked, off guard with her answer. Hotaru, however, was the most surprised.

"It's up to Hotaru."

To Be Continued…

Review welcome, flames will be used to heat my room in the mornings because it's too goddamned cold in the winter.

-Lov3the3vil


	8. Hell's Favorite Demon Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.

Hell's Favorite Demon  
Chapter 8

Setsuna was trying to either read Ranma's mind or burn his face off with her glare, it could've gone either way. She caught everyone but Ranma, who just smirked, off guard with her answer. Hotaru, however, was the most surprised.

"It's up to Hotaru."

Hotaru was a bit startled at the sudden responsibility and slightly uneasy as everyone's eyes turned to her. She swallowed and stepped forward, outside of the protective ring that the senshi had created around her, and towards where Setsuna stood in order to get a better look at the young man.

He was fairly tall, maybe around 5' 11", with a lithe muscular build that was only barely hidden by his slightly loose shirt. She looked up at his face to see a kind, expressive face, currently smiling softly at her obvious assessment of him. She was surprised to notice the markings under his eyes and on his forehead. The kanji for Chaos was a light blue and the slash-like markings on his face were red. Her eyes rose to meet his and she was again surprised to notice a patient kindness in his gray-blue eyes. His eyes had slanted pupils that reminded her of a cat, but they were blue and showed a depth that clearly spoke of his intelligence. The longer she looked into his eyes, the more she felt she would drown in them if she kept on.

Hotaru turned her thoughts inward as she broke the eye contact in favor of watching the blades of grass sway in the breeze; he seemed nice enough, but Setsuna was obviously wary of him, and he _was_ a demon. None of the demons she had met before had ever been nice or trustworthy. A small part of her argued that they'd all been youma, not exactly demons, and the young man before her wasn't even a complete demon. But there was always the danger of lies, he could be lying to her just to try and get close to her for some reason. Of course Setsuna wouldn't have given her the choice, when she might possibly say yes, if he was lying.

Her thoughts continued on in a similar fashion, weighing the pros and cons, eventually deciding on her answer. The senshi waited with bated breath for her answer and Ranma simply tilted his head in an admittedly cute manner to show his curiosity.

She bowed slightly, "Thank you for your offer, but I must refuse."

There were sighs of relief from behind her and Ranma simply nodded in understanding.

"That's fine, I wasn't expecting you to agree after meeting me for a few minutes," He smiled, "Though it would have been a nice surprise."

Hotaru looked away from the smile he aimed her way, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "Don't be, I'm pretty sure I understand your reasoning. But in case you happen to change your mind or you need to contact me for any reason," He took several steps forward, covering the distance between them, and offered her a business card, "You can get a hold of me at the address listed or just call me and we can meet in person again."

Hotaru took the card and read it out loud, "Kaosu Ranma. Demon of chaos, first class, unlimited. God of Cats, first class, limited. Spirit of Chaos."

"That's a lot of titles, Ranma," Setsuna mused.

"Thanks for using my name, I appreciate it. And yeah, it's a lot of titles, but I prefer putting them on cards then saying them, they're a mouthful after all," He turned around and waved over his shoulder, "I have to finish getting myself reacquainted with the neighborhood so, if you need, you know where to find me now."

"Why would he give us his home address and phone number?" Makoto asked, silently hoping Setsuna would say something positive so she can put the now-memorized address to use.

Setsuna stared at Ranma as he walked away and eventually disappeared from view, "It's his way of offering a truce. It's a subtle promise to avoid causing trouble while he lives here," She turned to the group, "And if there is one thing he always does, it's keep a promise."

"So if something goes on that could possibly be tied to him…" Minako ventured.

"He would automatically be proven innocent, because his word is as good as gold," Setsuna finished.

"How do we know he can be trusted though?" Haruka asked, "How do you know he'll keep his word?"

Setsuna closed her eyes and released a small sigh, "Ranma is part god and he practices the divine arts, he is bound by his god-hood to never lie. It is the way of the divine," She opened her eyes and shrugged slightly, "Or at least that was what my future self told me after meeting him for the first time."

\----- ----- -----

* * *

Ranma hummed to himself as he walked down the sidewalk, passing and observing people as they ignored him and continued on to their respective destinations. He was approaching an area of the district that sort of melded into the Nerima district and was passing an alleyway when a noise caught his attention.

He stopped and peered into the darkness, noticing several lesser demons, they had cornered a young woman with brown hair and looked about ready to either harm her or do much worse.

Ranma, his demonic thoughts being dominated by his better half, stepped into the alley and approached them, clearing his throat and gaining their attention.

"You know, it isn't all that fair to corner a helpless maiden and hurt her, boys," Ranma's voice was casual, as if he were speaking of the weather, "Of course, if this happens all the time in this district, it really is going to have to stop."

One the demons hissed at him while another spoke, "And who are you to demand things of us, mortal?"

His facial tattoos flared red and he lifted his right hand to show the flaring of one more symbol. The symbol was a bold diamond with demonic wings sprouting from the upper half.

The previous demon hissed again, another actually released a whimper and yet another spoke, "The royal sigil… My Lord!"

They bowed low, their foreheads touching the ground. Ranma smirked, loving the power his mother's sigil often gave him, "Listen, I don't care for formalities or any of that crap. Just tell your friends, colleagues, and whoever else that's been causing trouble around the district to move on."

"Y-yes milord!" The demon, the only one who actually managed to form words, said. He hissed and gurgled at the others and then sunk into the shadows, followed shortly by the others.

Ranma shook his head and turned to the brown-haired beauty still leaning against the wall, "You know, you don't really strike me as a trouble-magnet," He said teasingly with a smile as he offered her his hand.

\----- ----- ------

* * *

Mara was broken from her current quest to empty the house of sake before Ranma returned when Amun yowled in pain and frustration. She was further distracted when the cat tumbled down the stairs and landed awkwardly before walking with a drunken stagger.

"Goddamn it, he knows better than to do an info dump over the link," The daemon muttered grumpily and sat on the carpet in order to sort through his thoughts, "Hmm, not good…"

Mara peeked her head out the kitchen so Amun could see her, "Trouble already?"

Amun nodded distractedly, "A pack of lesser demons made territory out in this district and Ranma just ran into a few. The dumb ass told them of his arrival and ordered to spread the word," He grumbled, "If we're lucky only a couple will be cocky enough to cause trouble…"

Mara snorted, "If you're lucky the head honcho of those lesser demons won't come looking to cause trouble."

Amun groaned and covered his eyes with his paws as he lay down on the floor, "Our luck's never been _that_ good…"

"Then at least our time here will be entertaining."

\----- ----- -----

* * *

A slender hand reached up and gripped his as Ranma helped her up off the ground. She stared at Ranma as he scanned her body for any injuries.

He noticed her staring and blinked, "What? Is there something on my face?"

She giggled, "Oh, my, no, Ranma-san. I just wasn't aware of your demonic origins."

Ranma shrugged, "No one really asked and I'm not a full demon either, but I can tell that story another time. Now, what you brings out to Juuban, Kasumi?"

"I needed a couple ingredients that I can only find at the market along the border of our districts," Kasumi answered.

Ranma nodded, "That's good and all, but next time you should have an escort with you. This area isn't quite as safe as it looks as you've found out."

She nodded, "I'll be sure to do that next time, Ranma-san."

"Please, call me Ranma. Ranma-san is too formal for my tastes," Ranma waved off her concern when she looked about to protest. He smiled and turned around, a sly look in his eyes, "Me think-eth the woman doth protest too much."

"But I haven't said anything yet," Kasumi replied.

"But you were going to," Ranma smiled, "And that's really all that matters," They walked out of the alley and continued on down the sidewalk, "Now, I don't see you with any groceries, so I'd be right in assuming you haven't found what you wanted yet, right?"

Kasumi nodded, "I had been on my way there."

Ranma nodded, "I'll be your escort for the evening then. Nothing will bother you while I'm with you, promise."

Kasumi blushed slightly, "Thank you, Ranma-sa-" Ranma raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled, "Ranma."

Ranma smiled, "You learn quickly."

They walked in silence for a few moments before Kasumi spoke, "Ranma…if you're a demon, does that make you evil?"

Ranma shook his head, "There are many definitions of evil, Kasumi, being someone who disrupts the order of people's lives is only one of them," He continued, "True evil is someone who will do anything to sate their greed. They steal and cheat others for power and eventually turn on others of evil to sate their lust for power. Evil disrupts order at the cost of lives and eventually it destroys itself."

He turned to look at her as he walked, "I am a creature of chaos. I work for my mother because I prefer chaos to order. Order is nice every once in a while, but it's not all that it's made out to be, in my honest opinion," He smiled at her, "Chaos keeps you on your toes and keeps you adapting. That's what living is all about, right? Adapting to whatever is thrown your way."

Kasumi nodded, letting the information sink in, "So, to continue living…you have to adapt and react…" She murmured more to herself than anyone else, though Ranma caught it regardless.

He nodded, "Exactly," She looked up at him, slightly surprised that he'd heard her, "You're good at adapting, Kasumi, but your reaction time seems to be lacking. You understand that, being who I am, I'm going to have to fix that, don't you?"

Kasumi nodded, albeit hesitantly, "I suppose…What are you going to do?"

He grinned widely, showing off his canines and letting them glint briefly in the evening sun, "Why it just means we'll be spending more time together."

"Oh my," Kasumi said quietly, the prospect of spending more time with this interesting young man was quickly becoming a very appealing thought.

"Rammie!"

Kasumi blinked, as did Ranma, and turned to see a young girl run towards the pair. Ranma's face split into a smile and he bent at the waist to catch her and lift her into the air. Ranma's laughter mixed with the laughter of the little girl and Kasumi suddenly found herself wondering what it would be like to have a family…

She shook herself from those thoughts, she'd only met him a day ago, what was she thinking imagining herself as his wife and the mother of his children- Kasumi mentally had to grab a hold of herself and force herself away from those thoughts. Admittedly, Ranma was handsome for a slightly younger man and he definitely seemed to get along well with the little girl. Those were certainly attractive things to find in a man, but she'd known him for little over a day!

Ranma's voice broke Kasumi from her thoughts as he spoke to the little girl, "Well, well, what do we have here? What are you doing out here? I don't see your mother out here anywhere…"

The red-haired little girl answered, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement, "Mama's in the garden, Rammie! I saw you walkin' with the pretty lady and came to say hi!"

Ranma chuckled, "That's all and well, Aya-chan, but how about we go visit your mother? I'm sure she'll start worrying if she doesn't know where you've gone."

Aya nodded, "Okay," She was repositioned to sit on Ranma's shoulder and Ranma grabbed Kasumi's hand in order to make sure she was following him.

"Auntie?" Ranma called as they entered through a gate that had been across the street from their previous position, "Auntie, are you there?"

"Ranma?" An older woman's voice floated out from the side of the house.

"Mama, Rammie's here!" Aya exclaimed.

A woman who looked to be in her later-forties walked around the house and into view, breaking out into a wide smile as she saw her guests and daughter. She was wearing a pair of jeans that had patches of soil on the knees and a loose shirt that looked worn. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a messy bun and dirty gloves adorned her hands.

"Ranma, my, what a pleasant surprise," The woman spoke, "And you've brought a guest with you. Have you finally gotten yourself a girlfriend, dear?"

Ranma laughed and removed Aya from his shoulder, "No, Auntie, not yet. My guest is a friend of mine, Kasumi," He gestured to her and she bowed.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Please, 'ma'am' makes me feel so old. My name is Nodoka, but you may call my Auntie, Kasumi-chan."

Ranma laughed again, "That's the second time you've been told to remove yourself from common formalities, Kasumi-chan."

Kasumi's cheeks were tinged pink and Nodoka turned on him, "Ranma, behave yourself. It's nice to have a polite young lady come out of the woodworks sometimes, you know."

"Ano, Auntie, behaving myself isn't exactly in my nature, you know that," Ranma replied.

"Well, you'll just have to try, won't you?" She shot back.

Ranma tilted his head back a little and smiled innocently, though the image was offset by his pronounced canines, "No guarantees."

Aya tugged on Ranma's pants, "Rammie, will you play with me?"

Ranma turned to Kasumi, "Would you mind? If you would rather go home…"

Kasumi shook her head, "I don't mind. Besides, how could you turn down that face?"

Ranma turned back to Aya to see what she was talking about and gasped dramatically, falling backwards onto his butt, "No! Anything but the puppy-dog eyes of _doom_!"

Aya laughed and pounced on his chest drawing a soft "oof" from Ranma. He picked Aya up and mock glared at her, "You are an evil child, Aya Kinzaki."

Aya crossed her little arms over her chest and smiled proudly, "I learned from the best, Rammie."

He tilted his head further back to see both Nodoka and Kasumi, "I love this kid, I really do," He sat up and put her down on the ground again, but she ran around behind him and grabbed his shoulders before hoisting herself up to grab her hands and hang from his neck. Ranma make a slight choking sound before standing and holding onto her arms as he did so.

"You wanna play, let's play," He said, grabbing her arms and pulling her up to sit on his shoulders and then running around to the back of the house. The sound of Aya's laughter trailed behind them.

Kasumi giggled at them and noticed Nodoka's gaze on her. Again, a pink blush tinged her cheeks and she lowered her head slightly in a demure fashion.

"He likes you, you know," Nodoka said. Kasumi raised her head to look at Nodoka in surprise, "I can tell that you like him too," As Kasumi's blush deepened in response Nodoka smiled, "You two could have something special, even given his otherworldly nature, Kasumi-chan."

"You know…?" Kasumi seemed a little surprised.

"Of course," Nodoka gave a soft, sad smile, "I…Ranma told me once he got the okay from his mother," Kasumi nodded in reply, "But that is not the point," There was nothing sad about this smile, "You should try for something a little more with Ranma, being as he is, he is fiercely loyal and loves with all he is because he knows nothing else."

"But-"

"Yes, he was raised in the Niflehiem, or Hell as we've so often called it, but he has been taught to give trust cautiously and love with everything he has," Nodoka explained, "Don't let him go without at least trying, dear, you might be surprised at what comes from it all."

Kasumi would have said more, but Ranma came running out from around the other side of the house, a water gun in his hand, with Aya hot on his heels, a water gun in each hand. Aya fired both water guns and Ranma fell dramatically to the ground, his water gun landing in front of Kasumi and Nodoka.

He raised a hand weakly, barely keeping the smile off his face, "Avenge…me…"

Nodoka looked down at the "dead" young man at their feet, to her daughter who was hiding her water guns behind her back but couldn't keep the smile from her face, and then to Kasumi who didn't seem to know how to react to what had just happened.

She bent down and picked up Ranma's water gun, handing it to Kasumi, "Well, you heard the corpse, let's avenge his 'death'. Shall we?"

Kasumi stared at the water gun for a second before accepting it and nodded, "We shall."

The smile both women wore as they wielded their water guns, Nodoka having pulled hers from _somewhere_, was positively devilish. Aya let loose with an "eep!" before running off.

Ranma watched the women run after Aya, all three of them laughing, before turning onto his back and sighing happily, "This may work out better than I'd hoped."

\----- ----- -----

* * *

Kasumi was giggling as she walked down the sidewalk with Ranma beside her. Ranma was walking with his arms behind his head while Kasumi held her little bag of ingredients.

"Oh my, I can't remember the last time I had so much fun," Kasumi said.

"Well, we're just going to have to change that then, aren't we?" Ranma replied.

"Of course, I'd love to," Her smile was radiant and Ranma found it quite infectious.

"You know, if I hadn't met you just yesterday, I'd be inclined to kiss you," Ranma mused.

"Oh?" Kasumi raised a delicate eyebrow, "And how long would you have to know before you'd try and kiss me?"

Ranma slowed in his walking as they began approaching the gates of Kasumi's home, "Hm…perhaps two…three days?"

Kasumi stopped walking as he did and turned to face him fully, "And if _I_ were inclined to kiss you before then?"

Ranma feigned a look of serious thoughtfulness as he tapped his chin, "I _might_ be tempted to oblige you that…"

Kasumi kept a straight face as she leaned forward a little, but she couldn't keep the blush from staining her cheeks, "Would you?"

Ranma smiled softly as her face moved closer, "I would."

Kasumi hesitated, never having done anything this forward before. Ranma saw this and tilted his head slightly.

"Kasumi…" He leaned forward the rest of the way to her lips when he had her attention and gave her a soft kiss, as he pulled away he whispered, "…react."

And react she did. As he pulled back, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his again. When she pulled away they were both smiling.

"Well, well, you don't waste time, do you, Ranma?" The pair turned to see Nabiki leaning against the Tendo gates.

"You saw it as well as I, Nabiki, your sister started it," Ranma stated with a proud smile.

Nabiki's eyes flashed with a hint of denial before she sighed, "Yeah, I saw. Didn't really want to believe it though."

"Sometimes it's the unbelievable that changes our lives the most, Nabiki," Ranma replied. He turned to a blushing Kasumi and his smile widened, "I'll leave you to your family, Kasumi. See you later."

Kasumi's blush deepened as she caught the whispered, "Cute," that Ranma said as he passed by. He nodded to Nabiki and continued back the way they'd came. As soon as he turned the corner he walked into a shadow and disappeared, hoping against all that was chaotic that Mara wasn't drunk off her ass and trying to cook again.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Kind of Unrelated A/N: None of my stories, except the ones clearly labeled as such, are discontinued! So _please_, I beg of you, stop saying that some of my stories are. If you want updates on progress, check my profile, they have clear percentages on what is finished of them and little blurbs about how things are progressing on my end. Don't worry, you'll know when something's Dead. Trust me.

-Lov3the3vil


	9. Hell's Favorite Demon Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Don't own it!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it!

Hell's Favorite Demon  
Chapter 9

The sound he heard was deep, guttural, and keeping him from sleep. Ranma sighed and shook his head; he stood halfway down the stairs staring at Mara, who was passed out on the couch. She was snoring and smelt of sake to the point where even Amun was wary of getting too close.

Ranma gave a small lopsided smile as he sat down, it was affectionate in nature with a hint of teasing, and dialed a number into his cell phone before waiting for someone to pick up. Amun walked up to him and sniffed in annoyance.

"I hate these self-stocking cabinets sometimes," He grumbled, making himself comfortable as he lounged across Ranma's shoulders.

Ranma absently rubbed behind Amun's ears as someone finally picked up on the other end. He smiled, "Hey, Dad."

Mara twitched in her sleep and turned over, she now lay on her back, her head tilted over the edge of the seat cushion, one leg over the back of the couch, and the other spread out across the other cushions and laying partially on the opposite arm rest.

"Have you heard any word about the senshi in this area, Saturn in particular?" Ranma asked quietly, despite the fact that he could've been yelling and Mara wouldn't have twitched, "Yeah, I was wondering… You too? Good, saves me time then. Any ideas about it?" A moment of silence, "It's powerful Order magic, but with the right spell and a little manipulation with the spell-weave it should be fairly simple to take apart without any side effects."

Amun purred loudly in Ranma's ear as he scratched a particularly pleasant spot, but Ranma filtered out the sound, "Yeah… Really? That's easier than I thought it'd be... Thanks, Dad. Oh, will you be visiting while I'm here? …All right, see you around. Bye."

He closed the cell phone with a quick snap and rubbed his chin after putting it down next to him. He turned his head slightly to see Amun out of the corner of his eye, "This is going to be a cinch…provided the girl lets us work on the spells."

\----- ----- -----

* * *

The next morning found Mara still on the couch, only this time she was laying bent over the cushions. Both her legs were spread out across the cushions while the rest of her was angled off the couch, her cheek lying against the carpet.

Ranma nudged her with his foot and rose an eyebrow as she snorted, scratched someplace he'd rather not have seen, and went back to her death-like sleep. He shrugged and stepped out of the house with Amun following behind him, they split up about halfway down the street so Amun could have some fun and hunt mice.

Ranma was pleasantly surprised when he turned the corner and noticed a very familiar head of blonde hair, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A couple of delicious looking women with no escort, what a shame," His smile rivaled that of an incubus (A male succubus for those wondering).

The aquamarine haired woman was elegant, even with a frown of annoyance etched upon her smooth, perfect face. Her hair framed her face and her beautiful baby-blues stood out among the waterfall of hair and her slightly tanned skin.

Her partner, the blonde, was elegant in a totally different field. She held finesse and had a masculine beauty to her that was uncommon, very much so, in the women of Japan. Her sea-green eyes flashed with a fiery anger that spoke volumes to Ranma, and told so much more than one normally would realize.

"Who the hell…!" Haruka trailed off, her mouth falling open slightly as she got a good look at Ranma for the first time in years, "R-_Ranma_?"

"H-Haruka," Ranma mocked with a friendly smile, "Nice to see you too, when was the last time we saw each other? Two-three years ago?"

Haruka shocked Michiru by pulling him into a hug, "Two years and seven months," She answered, "Kami, I missed you, you jerk."

Ranma wrapped his arms around her waist, "Missed you too, tomboy," He pulled away so he could get a good look at her, "Man, you've grown into a fine specimen of a woman, regardless of the way you hide it, Haruka…" He trailed off, looking as if he wanted to add to the comment.

"You've filled out too, Ranma," Haruka displayed her characteristic roving eye but on an unusual specimen.

He smirked, "I know," He nodded his head towards Michiru in a small greeting while Michiru cleared her throat and gave Haruka "the look".

Haruka chuckled nervously, "Oh, heh, sorry, Michiru, this is a very old friend of mine, Ranma-"

"Saotome," Ranma finished, "Glad to meet the woman who caught Haruka's eye, she was quite the loose cannon last I saw her."

"I've managed to tame her somewhat," Michiru gave Haruka another look, this one was a later-for-you look, "I'm Michiru Kaioh, nice to meet you, Ranma-san."

Ranma nodded, "Just call me Ranma, please," He spotted a little café down the street, "Do you two have any plans for today?"

Haruka shook her head, "Not really, we were just going for a walk, getting some fresh air and all that."

"Would the both of you join me at the café down the street? I wanna know what my old friend Haruka's been up to lately," Ranma asked with a smile.

Michiru nodded, "Of course, we'd love to," She hooked Haruka's arm in hers and followed Ranma to the café.

\----- ----- -----

* * *

Amun tracked Ranma from the rooftops, making sure his master and best friend stayed out of trouble. Well, trying to anyway. Ranma was a shit-magnet and everyone who knows him knows it. Keeping Ranma out of trouble is like trying to prove that the sun is really small, it's _really_ hard to do.

He sniffed the air, catching the fragrance of coffee, sweet pastries, and sulfur. A pause, "Sulfur?"

Amun looked around the rooftop he was sitting upon and spotted a lone figure atop the café Ranma and two ladies, Michiru and Haruka from what he had scanned from Ranma's mind, had just entered.

Melting into the shadows, Amun moved to the café's rooftop and appeared behind the small figure. He was surprised to recognize who it was sitting on the edge of the roof invisible to the human eye.

\----- ------ -----

* * *

After being seated at a table Michiru began their conversation, "So, how did you meet Haruka?"

Ranma shrugged, "I met Haruka during my first visit to Juuban, she'd just been thrown out of her house if I remember right."

Haruka nodded, "My parents had just found out my…preference and weren't at all happy with me. So they threw me out, hoping it would suddenly shock a change in me."

Ranma shrugged again, "Hell if I see what's wrong with it, women are certainly enjoyable," He smiled, "Anyway, I found her sitting on a bench in the park looking lonely and lost, so I approached her. We hit it off fairly quick."

"How old were the two of you?"

"I'd say about…14, 15?" Ranma answered.

"I turned 15 a week after you did. Which was three days before we met," Haruka confirmed.

Ranma smiled, "I helped Haruka come out of her depression, her parents throwing her out hit her pretty hard. I got her back on her feet and, using some of my mother's connections, set her up to live on her own. There was only one catch, though, in my mother's instructions."

"He had to stay with me on and off until I could take care of things on my own," Haruka finished, "I was still a wreck most of the time, but Ranma stuck with me and made good on his deal."

"So the two of you were close, hm?" Michiru concluded, they all paused in their conversation to order their tea and some snacks.

Haruka nodded, "Almost like brother and sister."

Ranma smirked, "_Almost_. I don't think siblings had the benefits we did."

"Benefits?" Michiru repeated.

Haruka slapped Ranma upside the head, "Had to bring that up didn't you?"

"She doesn't know?" Ranma said, "Why wouldn't you tell her?"

"I didn't think she'd believe me."

"She believes you're a girl, why wouldn't she believe that we've slept together on more than one occasion?"

"Because I don't swing that way?"

Ranma shrugged, "You never did, I was a detour and I taught you half your techniques anyway."

Haruka shook her head, "Stupid chaos magic…"

Ranma smirked, "You can't complain, you loved every minute of our sessions."

Haruka wisely kept quiet. Michiru finally found her voice however, "You two have slept together?"

"I believe we've established that already. But let's go over the fine details, shall we?" Ranma held out his hand, "Hi, my name's Kaosu Ranma, formerly of the Saotome clan. I'm half demon, part kami, part human. Demon of chaos, god of cats and a spirit of chaos. My companion is a black and white cat named Amun who helps me create chaos in a way that helps people adapt and move forward in their lives. I'm currently living nearby in one of the few standing houses of the older generations with my step-sister and I've slept with your current lover several times in the course of a day…over the course of three months…I think that's all," He paused, "Anything else you wanna know?"

Haruka chuckled at Michiru's slightly frazzled look, "I think she's good, Ranma. Might've given her an information overload though."

"Pfft, you think that's bad? You should've seen me when my pops was teaching me half the spell manipulation I know now," Ranma crossed his arms over his chest as he straightened his back and nodded, "Now _that_ was stuff that could give you an information overload."

"I can only imagine."

"Don't, it hurts the head. It hurts mine."

"That's not surprising."

"Shut up," Ranma's full retort was cut off by the sound of an "Elephant Bones" ring tone, "Hold on a sec…Hello?"

"_What's this about you sleeping with someone that isn't me?_" Asked the feminine voice on the other end of the line.

"Lai? What the hell, how did you-" He stopped and sighed, "You have Lilith stalking me again, don't you?"

"_And what if I do?_"

"Then she pays for your mistake," Ranma sent a mental command to Amun and nodded, satisfied at the thump he heard from above that was followed by the muffled sound of a small explosion, "Again. Remind me to make sure Mom raises her pay a bit, will you?"

He closed the cell phone shut and smiled apologetically at Michiru and Haruka, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, happened more often when we lived together," Haruka said.

"I'd say I'm surprised she hasn't called more often since I left, but I know why she hasn't called," Ranma mused.

"And why's that?" Michiru asked.

"It's because I'm living with my step-sister."

"So?" Haruka prompted hoping for more of a response.

"So, that means I'm living with Mara," Ranma replied, as if Mara's name would answer all impending questions.

"Oh…" And it did.

"She doesn't call often…because you wouldn't sleep with your step-sister…?" Michiru asked, trying to piece together what she could.

"Exactly," Ranma said with a smile, "I may be part of the divine, but I try to avoid incest when I can. The IQ of some of the kami up there is questionable enough without me helping them along."

"I thought Hermes was nice when he delivered that message for you that one time," Haruka pointed out.

"That's because Hermes is on some serious drugs," Ranma paused, "And he _still_ won't tell me where he gets his stuff…"

Haruka shook her head, "Not that you need it. And besides, whatever helps the guy through his life."

"Whatever helps him through the centuries he has to deal with Zeus, you know they still have power struggles between him and Odin? And the big guy lets them get away with it, mostly because it's entertaining as hell, have you ever seen Zeus hit someone with his Rum Headlock? Great stuff, what a way to go out of the game…" Ranma shook his head, "Anyway, as much as I've enjoyed my time catching up with Haruka and getting to know you, Michiru, I've got to get going. Here," He placed one of his cards on the table, "My address and cell number are on there."

Haruka nodded, "Alright, we'll keep in touch, Ranma."

He stood up and Haruka did the same, both of them hugging, "It was good seeing you, 'Ruka."

"Same here, Ran-chan," Haruka replied with a big grin.

He stuck his tongue out at her and bowed to Michiru, "Hope to see you again, Michiru," He gave a wave as he turned and left the café, Amun jumping and landing on his shoulder, "How is Lilith?"

"Injured and gone, but not fatally wounded," Amun answered.

"For once," Ranma muttered as they walked down the block.

\----- ----- -----

* * *

Haruka returned to her seat and drank a little of her tea as Michiru watched him walk out, "So that was the demon that Setsuna despises so much."

"Yep," Haruka answered.

"I wonder why, he seems nice enough."

"Could be any number of things. Ranma has this amazing ability to rub people the wrong way and make friends with them at the same time."

"Strange."

"Ain't it?"

"I was actually talking about how distrustful you were last night and how you're suddenly buddy-buddy with him now."

"Oh."

"Any explanation?"

"No?"

"Such inconsistencies in this plot."

"Stop breaking the fourth wall, love."

\----- ----- ------

* * *

"So why am I leaving behind a pair of beautiful ladies?" Ranma asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

Amun hopped atop his head and simply sat there as he replied, "A little thing called a minor demon, or youma as the people of Juuban have mistaken them for, which will be appearing close to the park where you had your little reunion."

Ranma nodded, almost shaking Amun from his perch, "Alright, guess we're heading out to the park then."

Amun nodded and dug a couple claws into the top of Ranma's skull as they went along in order to reaffirm his current seat. This caused Ranma to wince but no one saw it as he faded into the shadow of a side alley and reappeared under the cover of a grove of trees that blocked out most of the sunlight in that area of the park.

"Now, where is this youma?"

"Minor demon."

"Youma's shorter."

Amun tightened his claws in response before pointing with one paw with tainted claws, "That way."

"Son of a-!" Ranma cut himself off and swore silently, before knocking the feline representation of his soul off his head, "Stop that!" He took a deep breath and glared at the cat, "Get in."

"You're no fun," If cats could stick their tongues out at people like humans could, Amun would've, as it was he changed into a panther and lunged at the teenaged demonic prince. Before Amun could maim him, Ranma lifted his shirt and Amun dissolved into his skin, transforming into the tattoo he was infamous for.

After he was finished flashing people, Ranma walked in the direction Amun had pointed and ignored the trickle of blood dripping down the side of his face. He got there in time to see the minor demon in question begin to terrorize the few people in the park.

"Hasn't anyone told you?" Ranma called out, "It's all about location around here."

The 'youma' turned around and growled at him, "Who're you, punk?"

"Don't you know that you're supposed to observe first to pick prime spots in order to create chaos to the best of your abilities? All you're doing right now is scaring away insignificant people, the _real_ chaos is in the middle of a mall…You're pathetic," Ranma replied, his form fading slightly before solidifying once more. The 'youma' screamed and split apart, falling to the ground with a hollow thud followed by a slight spray of demonic blood. A couple seconds later the demon's corpse disintegrated and was blown away in the wind.

Ranma shook his head, "And that was far too easy."

"Stop where you are!"

"Huh?" Ranma turned to his left and saw Sailor Moon in a pose; he could've sworn there was music playing somewhere too as the rest of the Inners arrived.

(And because I refuse to write a corny speech for the girls, I'm leaving it to your imagination. Leave me alone.) "We're the defenders of love and justice, Moon!"

"Mars!"

"Venus!"

"Woah, woah, hold up!" There was the sound of someone scrabbling to hit the pause button on the music, "I know who you all are and you know who I am."

Sailor Jupiter leaned a forward a little to get a good look at him before nodding, "Yeah guys, it's only Ranma."

Ranma's eye twitched, "'Only…Ranma…?'"

"Well, yeah, you haven't hurt us…yet," Venus added.

The Outers walked onto the scene and Mars called out to them, "False alarm, guys, it was only Ranma."

"Ok, that's quickly becoming old," Ranma ground out.

Pluto smirked, "Oh, something getting on your nerves, Rammy?"

Ranma twitched again before fading from view and reappearing behind Pluto, "Me? Never," And he proceeded to grope Pluto's ass before fading away again and appearing beside Hotaru.

"So, you'll never believe what I found out this morning," He said conversationally to the youngest senshi.

"What's that?"

"My mentor says it'd be amazingly easy to pull apart the correct knot of magic in the weave surrounding your power in order to fix the metaphorical blockage in your system," Ranma explained, "All of the spells surrounding you are intertwined, so it'd just be a matter of pulling the right metaphorical string to unravel it all."

"If you unravel all of the spells, won't the backlash kill her?" Mercury asked.

"Technically, it could, but that's only if I pull the wrong weave," Ranma pointed out, "There are thousands of ways to fuck up a good spell, but only one way to fix it or execute it correctly. I, however, am experienced with tearing apart complex weaves of magic, and if there's anything more complex than Order magic, its Chaos magic."

"There is also the fact that, when dealing with Chaos magic, one is more likely to power themselves up with a screw up than kill themselves because it's such a flexible type of magic," Everyone turned to Ami , who shrugged and pointed to Haruka. Everyone looked at Haruka and raised an eyebrow; yes, this was all done simultaneously.

"You know about Chaos magic?" Ranma said, it was in the form of a question but it was more of a statement.

"I know a little here and there," She answered.

"You must've had quite a teacher."

"Meh, his talent came and went," Haruka said with a smirk.

"That seems to be the case with many a Chaos magic user," Ranma mused before turning back to Hotaru, "So, what do you say, give me a chance? Or do you normally go on a few dates before you have someone mess with your magical aura, hm?"

Hotaru paused, "Are you indirectly asking me out on a date?"

Ranma turned his head and gave a playful smile, peering at her through the corner of his eye, "Perhaps."

"How old _are_ you?" She asked.

"Hey, just because I'm part demon doesn't automatically make me hundreds and thousands of years old. And I'll have you know that I'm eighteen," Ranma answered with a pout while crossing his arms over his chest.

"So you're only two years older than her…" Michiru murmured.

Ranma nodded and took Hotaru's hand in his, "Now if you'll just step this way," She followed him to a spot that was about ten feet to the side of where she was standing before, "You'll avoid the flying projectile from Nerima."

"Flying project-" Mercury's repetition was cut off as a shout was heard from above, followed shortly by a body and a crash landing. When the dust settled a young man was seen in a crouched position in the center of the newly made crater.

"Thank you for flying Akane Airlines, please refrain from profanity during your exit of the landing site," Ranma said standing at the edge of the crater.

"Ha ha, you're friggin' hilarious, Ranma."

"Yes, I know," He smirked, "What'd you do this time, Ryoga?"

"Hell if I know, I was just talking to Nabiki when she punts me from behind shouting something about floozies, bastards, and demons…" Ryoga shook the dirt and dust from his hair as he jumped out of the crater, "Crazy bitch …should've killed Genma years ago…"

Ranma shrugged, "Such is life. What're you gonna do now?"

Ryoga brushed some dirt off his pants, "Meh, hell if I know. Oh, and Kuno wanted ya ta stop by his place and pick up your bike."

"Yeah, I'll get around to it, it's kinda been nonstop since I arrived."

"That's what ya get for livin' in Juuban with the senshi, ya idiot."

Ranma rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh, by the way, I'd like you to meet my newest acquaintances, the senshi, and an older acquaintance of mine, Pluto."

Ryoga paused and lifted his gaze to stare at the gathered females, "Huh, figures you'd land yerself in the middle of a thing with the senshi in yer first two days a' bein' here…"

"I seem to have a habit of doing that," Ranma raised an eyebrow, "Which reminds me, I might actually have something for us to do later, but you have to give me a little bit," He turned back to the senshi, "Ladies, this would be my best friend, Ryoga. He's an earth demon with an ulterior motive concerning a few residents back in Nerima. But he's generally harmless."

Ryoga growled, but didn't protest much more than that, you didn't protest being harmless when you were a demon and standing in front of all of the senshi.

Ranma grinned at Ryoga's growl and then turned back to Hotaru, "Now, I'm probably going to be booked for night endeavors for the rest of this week and a couple days into the next, but if you have a day free we could spend it at the mall or somewhere else of your preference if you'd like."

Hotaru nodded, "Ok, I have school tomorrow, but if you want to meet me after classes let out we can go somewhere?"

Ranma smiled a smile that made female legs turn to jelly, "It's a date then, I'll meet you at the gate tomorrow evening. Now, if you ladies would excuse me, I have to make some plans."

Ranma's grin turned feral as a cloud's shadow passed over them, both Ryoga and Ranma vanishing from sight.

"That asshole's coming on to my adopted daughter!" Setsuna exclaimed.

Haruka blinked a bit, "My ex-lover, current best friend, and your brother figure is making moves on my adopted daughter…" She turned to Michiru, "Isn't that like…indirect incest?"

"Not technically considering she's adopted and none of us are related by blood," Michiru mused.

The Inners stared at the collected Outers and Jupiter leaned over to Mercury, "Life just got a whole lot more interesting didn't it?"

Mercury nodded, "It definitely just did."

To Be Continued….

* * *

Reviews welcome. Flames will be used to light candles, burn junk mail, and assault lawyers.

-Lov3the3vil


	10. Hell's Favorite Demon Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.

Hell's Favorite Demon

Chapter 10

Ryoga blinked and stared at the cloud of flies congregating in the center of the lobby. He was silent for a minute before proclaiming, "They're in cahoots together!"

Ranma, who sat beside the young boy asked, "Who?"

"The flies! And them!"

"Who's them?"

"Them! The ones who're after me! They're in cahoots with the flies! Not only are they trying ta take me out, they're trying ta take over Niflehime!"

Ranma raised an eyebrow at him. "You're a new kind of special aren't you?"

Ryoga paused and tilted his head. "I like blood."

"Yeah…You wanna play tag instead of wonderin' when the flies and _them_ are going to take you out?"

"Sure!"

\------ ----- -----

* * *

"What…_the fuck_…was that?" Ryoga exclaimed as he shook his head and tried to keep standing straight, the completely random flashback throwing him off balance.

"My teleportation spell?" Ranma answered.

"Isn't that shit a divine spell?"

Ranma looked away. "Oops."

"Oops, my ass." Ryoga growled. He leaned against a wall to brace himself. "Fix me!"

Ranma sighed. "Fine, fine." He walked into the kitchen of his house, where they were currently situated, and he opened his fridge. "You want caramel?"

"Yes."

Ranma tossed Ryoga a glass bottle and leaned against the wall as Ryoga drank the Starbucks drink.

"Hell, that's kick ass stuff, man…" He guzzled the rest of the drink and noticed Mara still passed out on the couch as he regained his strength. "How long has she been like that?" he asked, gesturing to the comatose she-devil.

"Hm," he walked over and took a whiff of the air. "Woah…She's been like this since late last night, but I'd say this is a new bout of drunken goodness considering the smell and the position." Ranma waved a hand her way and walked back to the wall he was leaning on before. "She's half sitting now, this morning she was on her face on the carpet with everything else on the couch."

Ryoga nodded and smirked as he walked over to Mara and stood on the couch, his feet on either side of her. Ranma burst out laughing as Ryoga began to tea bag the comatose Mara.

"You're horrible, man." He slid down the wall a bit before shaking his head and pulling him off the couch. "Down, boy, down, out of general affection for family I have to stop you from tea bagging my step-sister any further."

Ryoga pouted, "Fine, fine, don't we have business ta get to anyway?"

"That we do, my friend. But first, let's get away from the smell of sake before it starts giving us a buzz," He led Ryoga upstairs and into the game room, he racked the balls on the pool table before he spoke again, "I seem to have made an enemy in Juuban…"

"Dude, if ya pissed off the Senshi you're on your own, I'm telling ya that right now."

"No, it's nothing like that; I actually made friends with them for the most part…" Ranma waited for Ryoga to break, "My enemy seems to be a demon that has marked Juuban for its own."

"Ya need help ta take the guy out?" Ryoga asked condescendingly, shooting a solid ball into a pocket before missing a shot.

"No, but I figured it'd be more fun I had a buddy helping me out to take them out one by one, starting with the lower ranks and working our way up."

"You gonna get T.K. ta help too?"

Ranma nodded, "Think of it as training for the upcoming Hell Tourney."

Ryoga smirked, actually looking a little giddy, "I can't fuckin' wait, this'll be T.K.'s first year in, right?"

Ranma smirked back, "Yeah, we'll have to show him the way we do things before the elimination rounds."

Ryoga grinned widely, "Oh, this is gonna be fun…"

"Definitely… 8 ball, corner pocket."

"Damn it!"

\----- ----- -----

* * *

While the boys were upstairs planning the underground takeover of Juuban and training for the upcoming Hell Tournament, Amun was downstairs in the living room with Mara. A thought removed his nose from his physical form before the foul stench of sake (to his cat nose) overwhelmed him.

He sat on Mara's chest watching her intently before laying a single claw on the tip of her nose, "Let's see how much pain the inebriated demoness can handle." And slowly, Amun pressed the claw into her nose before running it down her cheek, drawing a line of blood that healed shortly after appearing.

Amun gained a shifty look in his eyes as he looked around and then began carving his name in Mara's cheek over and over and over and over again.

It was a little while later before Mara even begun to twitch from the repeated cheek abuse. Finally, the demoness blinked her eyes open to see Amun in front of her face and his claw pulling away from her cheek.

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakes."

"What're you doing?" Mara asked as she slowly sat up.

"Amusing myself in the hopes that you would get up and take a shower so we can decontaminate the couch."

"You're an _ass_."

"I try."

Mara got up off the couch and knocked Amun off her, managing to sneak in a quick kick to his ribs, before climbing the stars slowly. She made her way to the bathroom and undressed before sitting on the stool and letting the cold water wash over her.

\----- ----- -----

* * *

"So, are we gonna play another round of pool? Or are we going to go and visit T.K.?" Ryoga asked as Ranma played with one of the balls on the table, rolling it around on the felt and making it rebound off of the other balls.

"Hm, well, we can go talk to T.K. tomorrow morning, since you still have classes you should be going to, lest you want to deal with Akane the She-Beast."

"Heh, _Akane the She-Beast_, I like that…"

"Glad to be able to add to your material," Ranma rolled his eyes at his childhood friend, "Anyway, we'll go there…well, not tomorrow morning, but we'll hit T.K.'s place when we've finished some minor hunting tonight."

"Minor hunting?"

"You know, we walk around dark alleys hoping to get jumped so we can beat people into bloody messes," He shrugged, "You know, the usual."

Ryoga almost jumped for joy, instead, he grinned. He grinned an evil, sinister grin that would've sent shivers down a normal man's spine to witness it. As it was, Ranma simply matched it with one of his own, one even more sinister. And together, they promised a night filled with pain to any and all that would cross the two.

They jumped as the door slammed open, "Who's been usin' my bath soaps!"

Ryoga stared at the fully nude Mara who stood in the open doorway with a frustrated look on her face. Ranma just raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"You didn't have bath soaps here, last I checked. Besides, couldn't you conjure up bath soaps if you really needed to?"

Mara just gave Ranma a blank stare before turning around, effectively mooning the boys, and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Dude…" Ryoga muttered.

"Ryoga, that's _Mara_ you were staring at."

"But that body-!"

"My _step-sister_."

"The curves!"

"The relation to my mother," Ryoga stared at his shoes and Ranma slapped him in the back of the head, "Stop thinking about Mara like that!"

"Trying!"

Ranma finally swung his foot back then forward, viciously striking Ryoga between the legs. He growled, "Can you hear me now?"

Ryoga let out a squeak. "Loud and… clear." He gave a thumbs up before falling to his knees.

Ranma pat his head. "Good, idiot." He walked out of the room, hanging his pool stick on the way out, and shouted down the hall. "Mara, this isn't a freaking strip club, stop giving a free show and put on some fucking clothes!"

\----- ----- -----

* * *

By the time Ryoga recovered from the blow to his gonads, it was shortly after sunset and it was getting progressively darker as the minutes passed. Ryoga would've questioned it if he hadn't been informed of the bet Apollo had lost to Ranma a week ago.

"So, in a fit of anger he pretty much toasted the poker table, cards, and his chair." Ranma said.

"At least he's keeping to his word."

Ranma grinned, "Damn straight, a full month of early sunsets, all before 6pm. I love it already."

"And you're not the only one, man," Ryoga grinned just as wide as they prowled the darkening streets, lingering in front of alleyways and taking shortcuts rumored to be dangerous. There was a minute of silence as the two of them paused in between intersections of a particular set of dark and dank alleys. "So, when's the fun start?"

There was no answer; Ryoga couldn't even hear Ranma's breathing, though if he did he'd have been concerned. "Ranma?" Ryoga looked around, his night vision was nowhere near as good as his best friend's; for a young man who wished so fervently to be a creature of the night (i.e. a vampire), Ryoga would've been "fresh meat" to the elder vamps.

He heard a slight scuffle off to the side and let out a sigh as Ranma emerged from the shadows, a slight smile on his face. "Ya didn't even give me my damned glasses, so I couldn't even see what was goin' on! Those kills don't count, damn it!"

Ranma shook his head, "How the hell have you survived this long?" He stepped up to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "Also, I don't have your glasses. You do."

Ryoga paused and checked his pockets for them; he chuckled sheepishly as he placed the modified sunglasses on his face. "You're lucky I like you."

"Yeah, sure, if you say so." Ranma turned and continued on down the alley. "Keep up, this is _our_ practice for the tournament."

Ryoga recovered the distance between them quickly, tripping Ranma and sprinting ahead. "Every man for himself!"

"Bastard!" Ranma growled. He stood and melted into the shadows, gaining on Ryoga just as fast as the distance had once again been put between them. From there on out, the only sounds were the occasional grunt as each demon tried to trip or incapacitate the other.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Reviews welcome. Flames will be used to burn the remainder of my first semester notebooks and papers.

-Lov3the3vil


	11. Hell's Favorite Demon Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the license to any of the series used in this story. In the famous words of Peter Frampton, "Do you feel like I do?"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the license to any of the series used in this story. In the famous words of Peter Frampton, "Do you feel like I do?"

**WARNING: There is violence and gore in the first several sections of this chapter. Reader discretion is advised.**

Hell's Favorite Demon  
Chapter 11

Ryoga strolled casually down the alleyway, his sunglasses glinting on the nonexistent light and one of his fangs peeking out of his mouth as a small grin crept onto his face. Three thugs were trailing behind him, it was a simple matter of repressing his aura of fear to allow them the needed leeway, and as Ryoga walked deeper into the alley he sensed two more join the group.

Just as Ryoga spotted the dead end ahead of him he heard maniacal laughter ring out and echo against the shadows. He groaned in frustration and turned around in time to get an arm thrown at his face. He caught it in his hand, unmindful of the blood that splattered against his cheek. "Damn it, Ranma, those were mine!"

Ranma paused in his mutilations; two corpses lay at his feet, another off to his right with the body bent at an unnatural angle, one struggling around the hand that lifted him off the ground by his neck, and the last standing still in fear and shock at the gore and violence before him. "Sorry, man, you were taking too long."

Ryoga growled again and obliterated the thug in Ranma's hand with hellfire in order to vent a little. As the thug's ashes scattered in the wind, Ryoga pointed at Ranma with the hand attached to the amputated arm still in his hand. "Find a different sect, this one's mine for tonight, ya asswipe."

"Fine." Ranma sniffed indignantly. "I guess these kills don't count either then, huh?"

"No, they don't."

Ranma shrugged. "Double points for youma and higher low level demons." He said as he stepped into the shadows and disappeared from the scene. Ryoga nodded and watched Ranma vanish, once he sensed his rival at the other side of town, he gained an evil glint to his eyes. "Oh, how I love these games."

He spotted the remained thug trying to sneak away silently and Ryoga chuckled darkly. "Do you honestly think your life will be spared, scum?" He jumped forward and picked up the man by his ankle, smacking his forehead on the concrete in the process. He frowned when he noticed his victim had been knocked out and dropped him to the ground with a shrug. "One," he said to himself with a vicious grin as he stepped on the comatose man's head and squashed it like a grape beneath his foot.

\--:--:--

* * *

On the other side of Juuban, Ranma stood atop a building and scoped out his targets by filtering out all but the demonic and malicious auras in his half of the district from his senses. In his mind he could easily picture the layout of the land before him as a sort of 3D map he could easily manipulate to focus on what he wanted. The purple spots were demonic auras and the green ones were malicious auras while the solitary red dot showed his position.

He reflexively filtered out his own aura as soon as he had a good idea of where he was on his mind-map. He took notice of the two brightest purple dots and filtered them out as well, identifying them as Mara and Ryoga respectively. He studied his mind-map for a minute, noticing the majority of minor demonic movement took place on the west side of his side of the district. Malicious auras seemed to randomly dot the map and Ranma picked out the three brightest that were on his way to the demonic sect of Juuban.

Once his strategy was planned, Ranma bounded from rooftop to rooftop, traveling the needed amount of blocks to arrive at his first target of the night.

\--:--:--

* * *

Ryoga laughed insanely as he pounced on the back of the man, forcing him to catch himself on the brick wall of the alley. The young girl that had been pinned in between the wall and him managing to squeeze out from the sandwich and run off. The man growled in frustration as his victim ran off, unaware of the impending danger clinging to his back until it was too late.

Ryoga sunk his teeth into the man's soft, fleshy neck and groaned as the metallic taste of blood filled his senses. He let go of the collapsing man's neck and waited until he had settled. When he had settled upon his knees, his hands grasping at the brick wall as if it would ease his unending pain, Ryoga leaned back and thrust his clawed hand through his chest. His hand re-emerged from the newly made hole with the man's still beating heart, Ryoga was careful to make it as painful as possible as he pulled the heart back into and through the rear of his victim's chest cavity.

He ignored the scream of a dying man and, with a manic gleam in his eyes, bit into the heart in his hand. Blood splattered across his face and spewed onto his already blood-stained shirt as he pulled a chunk of meat out of the heart and chewed.

He laughed again as he stood. "Taste like chicken." He ran into the streets, looking very much like a crazed killer, and headed in the direction he could sense his next victim.

\--:--:--

* * *

Ranma dropped to the ground behind his first victim and grabbed the woman's hair, pulling her head back. He stared her in the eyes right before elongating his fingers into knife-like claws and slicing open her neck. As her life-blood poured from her body he grinned and vanished into the shadows, leaving nothing behind but a bleeding corpse.

**/End of Gore/**

\--:--:--

* * *

Ranma continued on in a similar fashion, appearing and reappearing behind or in front of his victims, killing them quietly and quickly in a bloody fashion. Meanwhile, Ryoga went about his hunt in an entirely different fashion, running around his half of the town searching for his next victim blindly and looking very much like a crazed murderer.

It wasn't until Ranma came upon his last intended hunt for the night that he had any difficulties.

He dropped into the dark alley and looked around, finding nothing and feeling nothing around him. The alley, to all of his senses, was empty, though in his mind he knew it wasn't.

Ranma stood still, waiting for something to happen, an old newspaper rolled across the alley and he raised an eyebrow. That was all the time he had before he was forced to duck and avoid having his head taken off by a vicious roundhouse that literally came out of the shadows of the alley itself.

"Yikes." Ranma muttered from his crouched position, his hand brushed the damp cement before shooting out to strike into the shadows. He was only half-surprised when his fist collided with a brick wall. "Clever, I'll give you that much."

There was no response as his attacker stepped from the shadows enshrouded by a black cloak. Ranma shook his head. The cloaked stranger held out his hand and made a _come hither_ motion.

Ranma stepped forward and flared his symbols in challenge, the red of his blood heritage contrasting greatly with the dark shadows surrounding them. Ranma blinked a moment after, noticing how the shadows subtly became darker as the seconds passed. Suddenly the shadows took shape and tried to run him through with they're spear-like shapes. It was then that Ranma noticed the markings glowing brightly on his opponents head, though he had trouble making them out from his upside down perch on the upper-level of the fire escape. The shadows reformed their spikes around his position and tried to spear him once more, but he vanished into the very same shadows and reappeared behind the cloaked stranger.

A dark purple energy swirled and coalesced in Ranma's palm seconds before he made a fist around the ball of light and punched his cloaked opponent in the back, right between the shoulder blades. There was a grunt of pain as he fell forward and the energy crackled around him and tightened around his form, constricting his movement. Ranma raised his still closed fist and the energy followed, straightening his captured foe into an upright position.

He approached his opponent with a level of caution and wasn't surprised to find the energy he'd bound the stranger in dispelled when he got close enough. The cloaked figure jumped and attacked Ranma from the air; Ranma blocked the incoming kick and, as his opponent bent over backwards, blocked a knife hand with his shin somehow. As soon as the stranger was standing they traded blows at an insane rate, faster than any human could ever hope to follow.

Ranma stared into the darkness of the cloak as he fought, seeking any sign of emotion. He caught a glimmer in the stranger's eyes and a slight smirk in the darkness, both combined seemed to mock him, ask him… _Did you really think it would be that easy?_

Ranma grunted from a punch to the ribs, he'd deserved that, leaving himself open, as brief as he had. He tightened his defense and let his opponent stay on the defensive while he waited for the perfect moment. He saw it clearly a minute later, the cloaked stranger moving out slightly for a roundhouse to Ranma's head, he moved then, ducking under the kick and then standing quickly, catching the leg on his shoulder and throwing the stranger off balance.

He grabbed the ankle and twisted his body to the side, hyper extending the leg to the breaking point before the stranger moved with him, saving himself from a broken appendage, if just barely. Ranma pouted but figured he'd have a little more fun while he had his opponent off balance. He jumped, flipping the stranger onto his back and rotating himself around the leg to land on his chest. The air rushed out of his opponent's lungs before he grabbed Ranma's ankles and pulled, dropping him onto his knees. Ranma's eyes bulged in pain as he rolled off the stranger and contorted in pain.

Ranma grimaced. "Medic…"

Ranma rolled onto his stomach and tried to get up, but the man stood on his back and shook his head. Unintelligible speech dripped from the darkness under the hood and Ranma growled while turning over and starting to do push-ups.

"You try falling onto someone's knees with momentum and your own weight behind it, you sadistic bastard!" he grunted in pain. "Damn it, Dad, you're such a hard-ass sometimes."

More unintelligible speech and Ranma shook his head. "Right, because kicking your adopted son's ass every time you see you him constitutes as an excellent father-son relationship." Ranma grunted again as he pushed up before he continued. "You're a sick fuck."

Chaos replied and nodded once. "Fuck you." Ranma spat, still doing his push ups. "This is ridiculous. I totally had you."

Chaos sat cross legged on Ranma's back while speaking. And Ranma sighed before deadpanning. "Translation: Pulling my ankles was a last ditch attempt to get air in your lungs and I fell on your knees out of coincidence." Ranma finished his first hundred and strained as his father glowed briefly and increased the gravity around them. "Why is it that we have to go through this every time you visit me?"

Chaos spoke and seemed to take on a condescending tone which caused Ranma to roll his eyes. Chaos' response was his foot slipping and knocking Ranma in the back of the head as he went down for another push-up. A string of curses poured pour out of Ranma's mouth and his father shook his head.

"Me and Ryoga were training for the upcoming Hell tourney when you interrupted me. He should actually be heading this way in a minute." Ranma winced as Chaos increased the gravitational field surrounding them. "Are you going to try and join this year?"

Chaos grinned and shook his head while he spoke. Ranma made a face as he did his final push up and then flared his aura abruptly and violently, bathing the alley in bright red light. The wind in the area picked up and the brick walls started to turn black as they burned in the heat of his aura. Chaos barely managed to teleport in time to avoid being scorched himself, as it was his cape was burnt about half up. Its singed end now hung to the lower half of his back and he most comically pouted.

Chaos said something, indicating his ruined cape, and flexed his hand open and he flattened his palm. Ranma grunted as his body stiffened against his will and he was slammed against a wall. Chaos stepped forward and was halted by Ryoga skidding to a halt in front of Ranma's immobile form. Ryoga immediately took a swing at Chaos and missed as his target took a step back and then returned fire, splaying Ryoga against the wall beside Ranma.

Ryoga grinned sheepishly at Ranma. "Hey there, fancy meeting you here."

"What's the score?"

"Sixty-seven, weren't many thugs out tonight."

"Sixty-nine, quite a few demons out."

"Damn, I was close too." Ryoga paused as Chaos said something and he watched Ranma slump against his invisible bonds. "…What did he say?"

"You don't want to know."

\--:--:--

* * *

"I hate you." Ryoga grumbled as he and Ranma stumbled through Ranma's front door an hour before dawn.

Chaos strolled in after them, looking as smug as a Kami without a face could. He spoke in his chaotic language that only Ranma, Kami-sama, and Hild could understand. Ryoga collapsed in the middle of the living room and Ranma began dragging himself up the stairs.

"Gee, thanks, Dad." He rolled his eyes and continued his journey up the stairs. "Fuck…I hurt everywhere…!" There was a shout from Chaos as he breeched the top few steps. "Fuck you, old man!"

Chaos shook his head and sighed as his adopted son disappeared up the stairs. He looked down at the passed out Earth demon at his feet and nudged Ryoga's leg. His response was a groan and Chaos rolled his eyes, looking up as Mara walked into the living room from the back guest bedroom.

Mara paused briefly when she spotted him and raised an eyebrow. "Ranma drags in the weirdest people…" she shook her head, moved Ryoga into a position where his butt jutted out in the air, and sat down on the couch. She placed her feet on her new foot rest and turned the TV on.

Chaos just watched with a sweat drop dripping down the back of his head. Eventually he shrugged and sat down beside Mara, offering her a bag of chips he'd pulled from his cape.

\--:--:--

* * *

There was a long groan of approval as Ranma sunk into the furo in the bathroom. It had been a chore washing up, even with his healing abilities. Sure, he could've simply cast a healing spell, but then he'd have lost the benefits of his father's training.

"Oof, at least he's better than Genma was…" Ranma mumbled.

"If only because Chaos has more morals then the fat bastard did." Amun said jumping up onto the side of the Japanese tub.

Ranma groaned and leaned his head back, sinking deeper into the hot water. "What time does Hotaru get out of school, Amun?"

"You realize it's 2 in the morning right?"

"…Right." Ranma nodded slowly. "So what time does she go to school then? I'll walk her there."

"You'll walk her there? You don't even know where she lives. Yeah, you can sense her ki, but what are you going to tell her? You were just walking around and happened to be in the area?"

"Well, yeah, I don't see why not."

Amun paused and blinked. "I guess that would work."

"Glad you approve." Ranma's hand snaked out and knocked one of Amun's legs from beneath him and he fell into the water with a yowl.

Glaring at Ranma, Amun crawled from the water looking very much like a wet rat. Ranma laughed at his daemon and Amun stiffly walked out of the bathroom trailing water as he dragged his tail behind him, fully intent on drying off on Ranma's bed.

\--:--:--

* * *

Ranma was walking down the sidewalk hours later after having fought off Amun as he walked out the door. He was dressed in loose black jeans, a tight white t-shirt, and a black button-up over it, open of course.

He was passing by the Outers' house when Hotaru stepped out of the house with Haruka at her side. They spotted him as he came down the sidewalk and he waved, smiling as they waited for him.

"Hey, there." He grinned. "Heading off to school?"

Hotaru and Haruka nodded in synch. "Yeah, I walk her to the gates every morning and walk back." Haruka explained.

Ranma nodded in understanding and walked on the other side of Hotaru. "I realized this morning when I woke up that I had no idea where you went to school."

"So you came here to visit and find out?" Hotaru asked.

"So you stalked us?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't stalking so much as following the familiar auras…" Ranma trailed off and stared meaningfully at Haruka. Saying with his eyes that there would be a talk between them later.

Haruka thought about it a second before accepting it. "So that's how you always found me when I got lost coming home…"

Ranma shrugged. "It's easy when you get the proper training and know what to look for. I tried teaching you back then remember?"

"Oh yeah… When you made me sit in the living room and meditate, right?"

"Right, and you couldn't sit still for anything."

Haruka chuckled and rubbed the back of her head, a habit picked up from Ranma. "I can't help it. I get anxious really easy, you know that."

Ranma shook his head and turned to Hotaru. "Is she still so antsy she can't sit through a half hour of TV unless it's some kind of smut?"

Hotaru nodded. "Haruka-poppa likes doujinshi sometimes too. _Lonely Tropical Fish_ is one of her favorites."

Ranma smirked. "Figured that the only reading material you can get through is fan-made smut. Lesbian smut no less."

Haruka shrugged and ignored the jab, but she still answered. "A girl's gotta stick to her priorities."

"So you say." He turned to Hotaru. "How're things with you?"

"They're okay…" She shyly answered.

Ranma studied Hotaru's frail form and asked, "How are you feeling, Hotaru?"

She blinked and looked up at him. "I'm okay. Why?"

He shook his head. "You're stressed and out of breath. You've been pushing yourself a little hard lately it seems."

Haruka stopped Hotaru a few yards from her school entrance and crouched down to face her. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Hotaru-chan? Ranma isn't usually wrong when he says stuff like that…"

Hotaru shook her head in the negative and stepped towards the gate. "I'm fine, Haruka-poppa, I'll see you after school. Bye, Ranma!" She waved and quickly made her way onto the school grounds. Haruka and Ranma watched her disappear into the throng of children, both with worried looks in their eyes.

"Can you really help her, Ranma?"

"Yes. My father's in town, he agreed to look at her aura and help me heal her. It will take time after we're finished before she's one hundred percent back to herself and she's going to have a few major growth spurts in all areas as she adjusts to having a completely healthy aura. But we'll help her, Haruka, I promise."

Haruka turned and started down the street, taking one last look back at the school before watching Ranma step up beside her. He met her eyes and she gave him a small smile as they walked back to her house. Suddenly everything seemed like it was going to get better.

To Be Continued….

\--:--:--

* * *

Reviews welcome. Flames will be used to make bonfires.

-Lov3the3vil


	12. Hell's Favorite Demon Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: The little voice inside my head says I own Ranma 1/2. But the bigger voice in my head denies all involvement in the hog tying of the lawyers outside. Curious.

DISCLAIMER: The little voice inside my head says I own Ranma 1/2. But the bigger voice in my head denies all involvement in the hog tying of the lawyers outside. Curious.

Hell's Favorite Demon  
Chapter 12

Ranma and Haruka arrived back at the house of the Outer Senshi shortly after leaving the school grounds. Haruka and Ranma chatted on the way back about how he would be the one to escort her back from the school so she could change before he took her out for dinner and some ice cream. They also chatted about how they would need to work on training the girls about hiding their identities better.

"Not only is the glamour all of you use only hiding your faces, but everything about it is mediocre and anybody with a tiny bit of magic know how will know how to dispel it within a moment's notice of the glamour's existence."

"Is it really that much of an amateur spell?"

"Haruka, I would've dispelled your glamour when I was 12 and still getting the hang of my power."

Haruka blinked and set down the tea of the table. "Damn. I'm going to have to talk with the others then."

"Why does everybody serve me tea? Does nobody realize that I don't drink tea?" Haruka handed him a mug of coffee and he smiled. "You really do love me."

"Yeah, yeah…" Haruka shook her head and sat down. "Didn't you say you needed to make a call when we got here?"

"Oh, yeah…" Ranma stood and walked to the phone, dialing a number by heart. He waited while it rang, watching Haruka sip her tea, grimace and get up to go into the kitchen with her cup. "Hey, Sasuke, you wanna get a hold of T.K. for me? Thanks." He tilted his head as Haruka retrieved a bottle from a cabinet and poured some of its contents into the cup before returning the bottle and taking her cup back to her seat. "Hey, T.K., yeah, could you get someone to drop my bike off at an address for me? Yeah, sooner the better… What do you mean it's changed? A Ducati doesn't suddenly- …" Ranma's face blanked and he grumbled. "Magic, my ass… Yeah, whatever, just get it to this address." He watched Haruka happily sip her tea as he gave Kuno the address to Haruka's house. He gestured for his coffee while Haruka looked his way and she handed it to him as he nodded to the voice on the other side of the phone. "Right, talk to you later, T.K. Bye."

Ranma shook his head as he sat back down at the table. "My friends are idiots sometimes."

"What happened with your Ducati?" Haruka asked. Ranma noticed a slight rosy glow to her cheeks and suspected a touch of alcohol had been what was added to her tea.

"Apparently my bike looks nothing like it did when I dropped it off last time. It's a dark, just shy of black, blue color. But that's all they noticed that was different aside from the general look of the bike, he said it looked smoother." Ranma shrugged. "I'm sure there's more, but none of them know anything about bikes."

Haruka nodded in understanding. "We'll find out when they get here with it."

"That we will…" Ranma drank from his mug and looked around the house. "Nice place…where is everyone?"

"Setsuna is probably wherever she goes when she doesn't want to be found. And Michiru is at the school. I have the day off from classes because of a special event going on that I didn't pay any attention to outside of the fact that I didn't have to be in school today." Haruka grinned, as though proud of the fact.

"You're sad."

"And you're exasperated."

"You're also buzzed."

"Why do you say that, my demonic friend?" Haruka asked.

"You only use words like 'exasperated' when you're drunk. You get worse the more alcohol you consume. Why are you drinking anyway?"

"Because tea is nasty and I'm bored." Haruka answered, as though that explained it all. And truly, it did.

"You worry me."

"I should, I'm going to try and get you in bed in another two cups."

"You're in a relationship you realize." Ranma raised an eyebrow, not surprised at her blunt reply but at her willingness to sleep with someone other than her lover.

"Huh…" Haruka paused. "You're right…that does cause quite the dilemma for me…" She lifted her empty tea cup and stared at it. "To cheat or not to cheat, that is the question!"

Ranma smacked her in the back of the head. "It shouldn't be a question, just because the sex between us was good several years ago doesn't mean you go and ruin the best thing that's ever happened to you for a one night stand." He glared at her. "You should know better than that, honestly, Haruka."

Haruka rubbed the back of her head and her head drooped in shame. "You're right, what was I thinking?"

"I don't know what you were thinking, but I think you should lay off the alcohol in case you end up like Mara." He paused. "An alcoholic passed out on my couch destined to be single and a virgin forever."

"I'm sure she's slept with someone before, Ranma." Haruka defended. "I mean, she's a demon. Don't demons' have some sort of talent at seducing unsuspecting men and women?"

"You're thinking of Succubae and Incubi."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are." Ranma shook his head. "I told Mom they should educate kids about demons and such in a special class elective in high school, but she told me that parents would treat it as schools trying to convert children to Satanism or something like that." Ranma shrugged at the odd look Haruka gave him. "I don't know, I think it's kind of out there and far-fetched too. I mean, Satan doesn't exist, my mom does. But religion's always been a touchy subject with schools."

"I've noticed that too…"

"What are you doing here?" A voice exclaimed from near the front door. Ranma and Haruka turned to the source of the voice to find Setsuna standing at the entrance.

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "You guys try so hard to hide your identities as Senshi and then you go and blow it with outbursts like that. How have you guys stayed alive so long?" The question was directed at Haruka who shrugged in response.

Setsuna's eyebrow twitched as she advanced on them. "First you come uninvited into my home and then you criticize us?"

"Well, first of all I wasn't uninvited. I ran into Haruka earlier and she invited me in for tea." Ranma held up his mug of coffee. "But since I don't drink tea and Haruka gave me coffee instead it proves that we've known each other long before her Senshi days. Also I only give criticism where it is due. You guys need to keep yourselves safe in order to do any good around here and the only reason you have lasted so long is because all your past enemies have apparently been idiots." He shrugged. "Personally it doesn't matter what I think unless you're willing to give my advice a chance and actually listen to it."

Setsuna's shoulders drooped. "I'm so glad you're not actually against us…" She went into the kitchen and prepared more tea. "By the way there's some guy outside looking for you."

Ranma put his mug down and jumped up from his seat. "Oh! My bike's here!"

Ranma jogged outside to find Sasuke standing beside a taller gentleman and a motorbike standing behind them. He parted them out of his way to see his bike and nearly squealed in girlish glee. Lucky for his pride he managed to suppress the urge.

His eyes sparkled and he seemed to teleport around the bike as he spoke to himself aloud. "A 2007 Suzuki SV650S…fuel injection…electric ignition…telescopic, coil spring, oil damped…disc brakes…17 L tank…6 speed constant mesh…" He clapped his hands rapidly as a very large grin spread across his face. "Gods I feel like I just got laid, that's how happy I seriously am."

Sasuke cleared his throat to gain Ranma's attention. "A belated birthday gift from the Master, he sends his greetings and hopes to see you again in time to train for the Tournament that is coming up."

Ranma nodded. "Send T.K. my thanks." He paused. "…Now if you'll excuse me, I have a motorbike to enjoy." He hopped on, an onyx helmet with silver designs on it materializing in his hands. After quickly strapping on his helmet and revving the bike's engine he laughed maniacally and shot out of the small front yard, kicking up dirt, dust, and shredded grass in his wake.

"Something tells me we may have made a mistake, Sasuke-san." The older gentlemen mused.

"I trust in Ranma-kun to not cause too much property damage." Sasuke murmured. The man beside him raised an eyebrow as he said nothing more on the subject. They turned and left the property, Haruka eyeing them from the front door as they went.

"Jerk didn't even think to ask if I wanted to ride with him." She muttered.

"To be fair…" Setsuna said from behind her. "You would have done the same exact thing."

"Heh, too true."

\--:--:--

* * *

Ranma stood atop a random clichéd hill overlooking the Juuban district and sighed as he came down from his adrenaline rush. He'd almost run over close to twenty pedestrians on his joy ride and he was only disappointed that he hadn't reached twenty or hit at least one.

He grinned as Urd stepped up from the darkness and leaned against him. "Long teleport?"

"Shut up, you know how hard it is to find a TV near here."

He chuckled. "I love being able to teleport through shadows. It makes joy riding so much more fun too."

Urd shuddered. "Don't you ever take me on that thing when you go joy riding. I hate teleporting with you."

"Why, too disorienting, or is your little brother too evil for you?"

"You're too evil for even a half-blood like me to handle."

"Heh, you should have seen Mara when she teleported with me. I swear she spun around before collapsing in a heaving mass on the ground. It was quite amusing, I must say."

"You're horrible."

"Mother taught me well." He hopped back on his bike and patted the space behind him. "C'mon, I'll drive you back to the shrine. I have to ask Belldandy, Skuld, and you a favor anyway." Urd gave him an odd, distrusting look, but got on behind him anyway.

"You're lucky that I've heard that motorcycles are like giant vibrators or you'd never get me on this thing." She wiggled a little, getting comfortable.

Ranma looked behind him from the corner of his eye. "If you get the leather wet, I'm going to teleport while we ride."

\--:--:--

* * *

Three hours later found Ranma parking his motorbike just inside Haruka's yard and knocking on the door. He had just returned from the shrine Urd and her sisters were staying at and had only just barely had enough restraint to politely turn down dinner with them. He had a date this evening after all.

The door opened to reveal Michiru, who smiled at him. "Haruka said you had left, we assumed you went to your house until Hotaru got home."

Ranma shook his head as she let him into the house. "No, just took my new motorbike out for a spin and came back thinking I'd talk with you guys for a bit until Hotaru was scheduled to be let of school." Michiru let him inside as he continued. "And I've got something I think you guys would enjoy."

Michiru gave him a questioning gaze as she closed the door behind him and sat down at the table where Haruka and Setsuna were sitting enjoying their drinks.

"What's up, Ran-chan?"

"Why nothing much, 'Ruka-chan…" Ranma trailed off with a smirk. "Only one of the very few magical objects that allow people to view alternate timelines..." He pulled out a book from somewhere in his open black shirt. Dropping it on the table he sat down between Haruka and Setsuna.

Michiru moved and sat on Haruka's lap to get a better view as she read the title of the book. "_The Fourth Wall_?"

Ranma nodded. "It was a pet project between me and my sisters. A harmless way to practice magic, you know."

Setsuna gaped at the book as it was opened and pictures started flashing on the pages. "How is this possible?" Ranma looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question. "How can this book show you alternate timelines, it shouldn't be possible."

Ranma shrugged. "I control Chaos magic, which is really just a little bit of everything that isn't Order magic. And, well, my sisters _are_ the goddesses of Past, Present, and Future. Respectively." Flipping through the pages for a moment he grinned and stopped on a specific page. "This one."

The trio sitting around him watched the page intently as the picture began moving and playing out a story. In it Ranma was walking down the street with his hands in his pockets and they noticed the differences that made this Ranma similar and not identical. His shoulders were broader and his muscles a little more pronounced and his walk made him look like he was floating across the ground from sheer grace.

"What's so special about this timeline?" Michiru asked.

"Aside from the fact that the Ranma on this page seems incredibly more talented than you are." Setsuna added.

"This is one of my favorite timelines, mostly because it's like a soap opera." He placed his finger on the picture and traced a line from the top left corner to the bottom right. They watched the picture rewind itself and show Ranma sitting calmly at the table in the Tendo household. "Call me Ran when we're watching this book, it's easier to differentiate."

"So what's going on, Ran?" Haruka asked.

Ranma shushed her. "Watch." Haruka rolled her eyes but turned her attention back to the book.

\--:--

* * *

"These are my daughters, pick one and they shall be your fiancée." Suon said, gesturing to Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane sitting in age order at the table. All three were giving Suon incredulous looks, though Akane's eye was twitching and her incredulous visage was bordering on anger.

Ranma bowed to Suon. "I'm sorry, Mr. Tendo. But I do not wish to pick one of your daughters as a fiancée." He held up a hand to further stall his outrage. "You must understand, I know nothing but martial arts. I am quite sure your daughters would not want a brainless jock for a husband."

Genma puffed out his chest and nodded sagely. "That is why you're going to be going to school with Nabiki and Akane while we're staying here."

Ranma's visage remained calm. "To be honest, it really doesn't matter if I go to the high school or not. I am not interested in the Tendo daughters in the way that you would like."

Nabiki's eyes gained a measure of understanding as Suon gazed questioningly at Ranma. Ranma's following statement made Genma cringe in shame. "I'm gay, Mr. Tendo."

"Oh my…" Kasumi uttered from behind the hand covering her mouth as Suon fainted dead away and Nabiki outright laughed. She stood and went over to Ranma with a wide grin on her face.

"I like you, Ranma, it's going to be interesting having you here."

Ranma blinked but nodded. "I think it'll be interesting too…Nabiki, right?" Nabiki smiled in answer and was shoved aside by Akane as she got in Ranma's face.

"You can say you're gay all you like, you giant pervert, you stay away from my sisters or I'll beat you so far into the ground you'll be living in America."

"Akane, be nice!" Kasumi scolded. "Ranma and his father are guests in our house and you will treat them with respect."

The youngest Tendo bowed her head in shame and nodded solemnly. "Yes, Kasumi-nee-chan…"

"Now apologize for your behavior."

She looked up at Ranma and bit out her apology through clenched teeth. Ranma could clearly see the violent intent in her eyes though. Ranma gulped and followed Kasumi up the stairs to the guest room.

\--:--

* * *

Haruka burst out laughing. "Oh my kami, you're gay in this timeline!"

Ranma smirked. "Yep, it's interesting following his life and seeing him act like a playboy like you tend to be, Haruka."

Haruka wiped a few tears from her eyes as she worked to get her laughter under control. Michiru looked at the page next to the one they'd just watched.

"What's that one?"

Ranma scrutinized the picture and nodded once. "In that one I was born a few years before Ami, your resident genius, and I'm her older brother. Apparently we're both demi-dragons in that timeline…interesting. I'll have to watch that later."

Setsuna was honestly intrigued with the book, but she couldn't stop wondering why he'd brought the book over at all. "Why'd you bring this here?"

Ranma shrugged and turned to face her. "Why not? It's harmless, you can't adjust the timelines at all outside of fast forwarding and rewinding. Besides, I thought you guys might enjoy it. It's fun to watch isn't it?"

Haruka and Michiru nodded with smiles while Setsuna reluctantly followed suit. Haruka pulled on his sleeve. "Hey, can you leave this here for us while you go out with Hotaru?"

The demi-demon thought about it for a moment before agreeing. "Sure, just do me a favor and take good care of it. This is the first time I've seen this since my last visit to Earth." He stood and stretched, his tattoo peeking out from beneath the t-shirt he was wearing.

"What's that?" Ranma blinked and looked at Setsuna. "What's on your stomach, a tattoo?"

He lifted his shirt and showed them the panther tattoo. The time-senshi reached out a hand to touch the wild cat when it rippled on his skin and she pulled back as though she'd been bitten.

"The hell…" She murmured, looking around to make sure she wasn't the only one who saw it. But Michiru was the only one who'd been watching aside from Ranma, as Haruka had already seen it and knew what it was.

Ranma smirked and dropped his shirt over the tattoo before turning to leave. "The soul has many more representations than you might think. I'll see you girls later." He walked out the door and closed it behind him as he made his way to the Suzuki parked just inside the gate.

\--:--

* * *

Hotaru was sitting beneath one of the trees on the high school campus that was out of the way of the main entrance. She held her bag in her lap and waited for the main crowd to leave school grounds while she did her best to be invisible. However she couldn't hold her curiosity when a crowd formed just inside the school gates, so she stood and slowly, subtly, made her way to the crowd.

Ranma blinked as he was surrounded by squealing high school girls as soon as he stepped off his bike and removed his helmet. On his way to the school he had changed his clothes, his button-up turning into a black leather jacket with a black panther and a white panther chasing each other in a yin-yang-esque formation. Underneath the jacket was a dark gray t-shirt that read "Freak Show Scandal" with a twisted circus/skull and fit his form tightly, showing off his lithe figure. On his hands were black fingerless leather gloves that were studded on the knuckles. Overall, Ranma looked very bad ass.

"Um…" He looked around at the fawning girls and tried to be heard over the noise. "Excuse me…" He sighed, put two fingers in his mouth, and whistled. "Hey, yo!" Silence followed his whistle and shout and he nodded when he was sure they'd hear him. "Anyone here know where I can find Hotaru Tomoe?"

One of the girls with long brown hair stepped up and scowled. "What do you want with _that_ freak?"

Ranma looked down at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Why is Hotaru a freak and who are you?"

She beamed up at him and batted long lashes in an attempt to be flirtatious. "My name's Nene. And the _freak_ is what she is because has these weird powers that make her hands light up and crap."

Hotaru listened to the conversation from a distance just outside the crowd. When Ranma was silent for a minute she thought he might actually be agreeing with Nene… that thought lasted all of five seconds because he started laughing loudly.

"You humans amuse me so." Ranma spoke with a dark smile once he was finished laughing. "A magical blessing with the power to heal makes little Hotaru a freak in the eyes of the normal people." Nene went to speak and Ranma cut her off with a glare while he leaned forward to tower over her. "This devil cares not for you trivialities." He straightened and pushed his way through the crowd to find Hotaru standing with her bag in front of her, an unreadable look on her face as he smiled at her and offered his hand. "I believe we have a date together."

The smile that blossomed on Hotaru's face made the more sensible males in the school yard forget she was labeled "freak" and think she was quite pretty. Those males were instantly jealous when Hotaru took Ranma's hand and followed him to the motorbike he showed up on. Everyone blinked when a dark purple helmet with a black rose on it appeared suddenly in Ranma's hand.

"Here." Ranma smiled and got onto the bike, putting his own helmet on. He watched her fasten the helmet on her head and then helped her situate herself on the seat behind him. He placed her arms around his waist. "Hold tight." He grinned and revved the engine before popping a wheelie and driving out of the school yard.

To Be Continued…

\--:--:--

* * *

Reviews welcome, flames will be burnt accordingly and efficiently to keep warm.

-Lov3the3vil

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> -Lov3the3vil


End file.
